Building a Better Mousetrap 101
by Lady Syndil
Summary: AC 198.The gang is off to college. Seems normal right? Come on you know our boys. 1xR 2xOC 3x4 5xS 6xN HxOC. past 1x2 Yaoi,yuri,weird humor,angst,smut,foul language mostly Duo.
1. Prologue College begins

**Disclaimer: Gundam wing is totally not owned by me or anyone I know. The evil plot bunnies just keep breeding and making more and more plot bunnies and I MUST let them out.**

**Okay I know a lot of you, don't like messing up the 'boys' by pairing them off with OC's. OR Heero with Relena. (wink) But hey, give it a chance I think it kinda came out okay. **

**Story: Building a Better Mousetrap 101**

Being a Mouse doesn't mean you're helpless or weak.

Current Pairings: 1xR, 2+OC, 3x4, 5xS

Set after the wars. Romance, Yaoi, AU, oh the usual from me. Rating will go up as story continues.

Chapter 1 – Prologue, College begins

Call me Mouse, everyone does and I'm in my first year of college. I moved into my dorm room only a day before my classes started. My roommate is a gal named Gloria from colony L4, like me she is here on some kind of scholarship. If I didn't have a scholarship there would be absolutely no way I could have been able to attend this school. It's literally, 'The Best College' on earth, or any one of the remaining space colonies, and only the fabulously wealthy or famous are usually admitted. The security here is superb, I suppose it would have to be seeing as the ex-Queen of the World, Relena Peacecraft is also starting college this year, along with all the ex-Gundam Pilots. The war and the revolt a year later are now over, and the Earth and Colonies are finally enjoying the peace everyone fought so hard for. I obviously am NOT rich or famous, but I'm smart, and fortunately if the college wants to continue getting grants and donations they need to allow a small percentage of us ordinary folk to attend, if we can get a scholarship. I was just such a lucky person.

Now not many people have actually seen the faces of the ex-Gundam pilots here on earth, well not and lived. So how do I know who they all are? During the war I routinely hacked OZ and White Fangs main frame computer systems. I couldn't fight, but I could sabotage, I did what I could. I read all the data both organizations had on each pilot and anyone else connected to them. I have no idea why they are all here? I mean Relena Peacecraft ruled the world for a short period of time and those boys were and still are fully trained combat soldiers. What are they doing, taking math, literature, art and other mundane college courses? And Psychology? I would have expected them to be way ahead of the curve on that one. But I have at least 1 if not several of these people in each of my classes.

In fact one of them has all the same classes as me. Duo Maxwell. I have to say the grainy pictures they had of him in the OZ database don't do him justice. I'm pretty sure I have never seen such a beautiful human being before in my life. His freaking eyes are 'violet', can you believe that? Oh, and that hair. Well, any woman worth her salt would kill to have hair like that. To be honest they are all gorgeous, each in their own way. I'm not stupid or blind, I'm decent looking enough, but not many people can compete with the physical beauty of that group. Talk about eye candy, damn it's good to be me. Somebody get me a drool cup.

---

Une and the rest of the big wigs in charge, now seemed to feel that we needed to all get some kind of college degree under our belts. Especially if we want anyone to take us seriously, seeing as the wars are now over. I suppose we should be lucky they had given us honorary High School diplomas, and hadn't forced us to go back. Heero was seriously pissed at first. I mean he could probably 'teach' most of the classes here. But between me and Relena, we managed to get him to see reason. I suggested he take classes like photography, art or drama as they were completely foreign to him and Relena threaten to kick him out of her bed. Worked like a charm.

Wufei was thrilled of course, he wants to be a professor, and get like a million degrees. Me and the rest of the guys, along with Hilde (I'd managed to get her included too, seeing as she is like a sister me and had been a huge help during the war.) We're actually pretty okay with this, I mean we're only 18 give or take. We should be in college, drinking beer, eating pizza, hanging out in clubs. Relena and I have managed to overcome our differences, she's forgiven me for shooting Heero, and I've come to realize she ain't that bad. Between us, we're dragging Heero kicking and death glaring all the way, into the real world.

Personally, I would have preferred a less 'rarified' atmosphere for the choice of college they sent us too. But I suppose it's okay, besides at least we were all here together. And not everybody seems to have a stick stuck up their ass. There's this girl I have in all my classes, that seems a little different from the rest. People look at me, I'm sorta used to it. Like Heero told me years ago, I stand out. It's the braid, I mean how many straight guys do you know with a three foot braid? Not that people staring at it are going to get me to cut it off, not ever. My braid and the Cross I got from Father Maxwell and Sister Helen are the only things I can truly call my own. So I'm used to catching people staring at me, I caught her. But, instead of either giggling or quickly looking away pretending she hadn't been staring all, like the other girls do. She just met my eyes, winked and gave me a rather nice smile. She's kinda pretty, in a quiet sort of way.

On the third day of school I had Heero access and pull up her files. No need for me to re-hack the system, when Heero had already done it. As usual he and I were roommates, he'd made sure Q and Trowa we're together. Makes for a lot less sneaking around if your lover is in the same room with you, and if they ever break up, (like that's ever going to happen) Heero can reassign them new rooms. He even managed to get Wufei a room of his own, the studious Chinese boy was extremely grateful, so was Sally. Wink, wink, hey, so what if she's a little older than him? Anyway we looked her information up, seems she's no rich kid. She's here on a scholarship, full ride. Lisa Johnson, age 18, American, born on earth. Not much help, Heero says when he gets a chance he'll hack her home town records and see if he can dig anything else up. I have no idea why he was looking at me so strangely when I asked him to find out about her.

-

Duo asked me to look up the records of a fellow student yesterday. That was unusual. He's hasn't shown 'real' interest in any other people outside our small group since the war. Relena and I are worried about him, other than one night stands and a few flings, he doesn't date or talk to anyone else but us anymore. I've tried to get him to go to therapy with me, but he says he's just fine, and smiles that Idiotic fake grin of his and shuts me out by talking non-stop about nothing. I did manage to get him to take Psychology, maybe it will help.

---

**AN: New plot bunny bit me while I am still working on my other Gundam wing flick. They are totally different I hope you like. Hang tough.**


	2. the Psychology of friendship

**Disclaimer: Gundam wing is totally not owned by me or anyone I know. The evil plot bunnies just keep breeding and making more and more plot bunnies and I MUST let them out.**

**Story: Building a Better Mousetrap 101**

Being a Mouse doesn't mean you're helpless or weak.

Current Pairings: 1xR, 2+OC, 3x4, 5xS, H+OC

Chapter 2 - the Psychology of friendship

Monday, Wednesday and Friday, midmorning class, Psych 101, Professor - Stubbins.

Professor Stubbins had been teaching psych 101 for many years here at Rochester University. It was his learned opinion that the fresh young minds of his students benefitted by human interaction. To this end he split his classes into pairs and had them learn about each other over the course of the class. Many long lasting friendships had been formed thanks to this particular class. He also made sure to let them all know that it counted as 50 percent of their final grade.

As usual on the 3rd day of class he split the room into two halves, one half was each assigned a number which was dropped into an old hat, the other half then took turns drawing a number. This assured some randomness in the pairing process. It's also why he waited for the 3rd class, by then he usually had a good idea who was already friends so he could make sure they ended up in the same half and 'not' end up with someone they already knew well as their partner. That sort of defeated the purpose of his pet project. For example he made 'Sure' the Gundam pilots in his class would not be not paired with each other. Yes the staff knew exactly who each of the pilots and their friends were and had been required to read a lengthy dossier on each. They all had issues of some kind, and the administration thought it was far better to warn their staff before one of them humiliated or went off on a highly trained, hair triggered killer.

The kind and elderly professor was actually thrilled when two of the biggest head cases took his class. Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, trained assassin, stoic far beyond the norm, cut off from his own emotions. And Duo Maxwell, the self proclaimed God of Death, a seemingly happy go lucky, jovial teenager, who hid his pain behind fake grins, laughter and jokes. Professor Stubbins had seen both types before though never to this extreme. This year he took extra care to split the room, the personality test they had all taken the first day helping him decided who to put in the other group. After that it was all up to chance and perhaps fate. The professor was something of a romantic at heart, believing in fate and destiny, this year he just took a little extra care helping it along. And crossed his fingers. Fate seemed to smile on him that day as the students they ended up paired with were exactly what the Doctor, I mean Professor, ordered.

-

This was so stupid, he could barely talk to either his best friend or girlfriend about stuff, though he was trying. Now he was supposed to 'get to know' a complete stranger. Heero death glared the elderly Professor as he walked up to the old battered hat and withdrew a number. Five. Okay who was the unfortunate bastard that had to deal with him? Calling out the number a he was answered by a guy with light brown hair and light brown eyes, okay he doesn't look like a complete asshole. He said his name was Mike Fisher, who smiled and tried to shake his hand. Heero just glared at the young man and sat down in the seat next to him. Whatever. Why did he get the impression he should introduce this guy to Hilde?

-

Duo watched as Heero paired up with a rather pleasant looking kid named Mike Fisher, Hm might do Heero good to talk to someone new and well 'Normal'. Something he, Relena and the guys were not. Okay, rubbing his hands together and bouncing up to the podium Duo stuck his hand in the batter hat. All right kiddies it's the God of Death's turn let's see who the lucky contestant is….

"And the Lucky winner is…Number 13." Really teach actually put a 13 in here? Most people were still superstitious enough to leave the number 13 out. Large buildings designers still skipped over naming a floor unlucky number 13.

"Yo, that's me." Gazing over the room Duo smiled, it was the ponytailed dark brown haired girl he had all his classes with. Awesome, now he could find out the color of her eyes without looking like a jackass. He bounced on over to her and held out his hand.

"Duo Maxwell here, I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a Lie. That's me in a nutshell." Standing up the girl took his hand and gave it a good squeeze and a wry grin. Gray? Blue? Is that a little green in there too? Whoa, she has really neat eyes. Dark and kinda smoky looking. She was 3 inches shorter than he was, for some reason that made him glad, he wasn't the tallest guy on the block. Malnutrition as a child had taken its toll. He was still only about 5'8".

"Lisa Johnson, but call me Mouse, everyone does."

"Mouse?"

"Yeah when I was little my cousins claimed I squeaked like a mouse every time they hugged me. The name stuck." With a mischievous glint in his violet eyes Duo quickly grabbed the girl and squeezed her in a bear hug.

"Eeep."

"They we're right, you squeak." She gave him a wide eyed look for moment and then broke into laughter. The sound caused to Duo to feel the strangest thing, he didn't quite understand it, but it felt pretty good, so what the Hell. He smiled one of his few genuine smiles at his new friend.

"Are you always that impulsive?"

"Basically, that bother you?"

"Naw, I was just surprised. I will definitely try to not squeak the next time." He couldn't resist, it was like she dared him to do it again, so he did. He couldn't help himself, she was nice armful. She wasn't fat, so he had no idea why she always wore such lose clothing. She was in her usual baggy jeans and oversized shirt, but hey to each their own. He wore a lot of black when given the choice. Which now that he was in college and not hiding out in some stupid prep school he did.

"Eeep."

"Ha, gotcha. Oh Lord that was Fun!" Duo laughed and smiled down at the startled girl, they both jumped apart as the bell rang ending class for the day.

Rrriiinnnggg

"Hey, it's time for Lunch my favorite subject. Wanna join me and my friends?" Duo picked up his backpack and stuffed his books inside. His look was honest and earnest as he asked his Psych partner to join him. For some reason he wanted to keep her nearby, she was just as nice as she looked. Besides he bet the others would like her too, in fact he wanted his friends to like her. She had packed her book bag and slung it over her shoulder and they headed to the door of the classroom.

"Really, your absolute 'Favorite' subject?"

Duo's reply was lost in the noise of the crowded hallway. Heero had watched as his best friend paired up with the ponytailed girl, the same girl Duo had asked Heero to hack into the school administrative records to get info on. He also hadn't seen Duo give one of his real smiles in a very long time, even to him. Heero wasted no time crackin out his Cell phone and started texting Relena. As usually she was quick to reply, despite still being in her linguistics class.

**[Duo got gf]**

**[What!]**

**[w/baka, c u lnch, lk ovr b nice]** (Translation of Heeroese: She's with the Braided Baka, I'll see you at lunch. Look her over and be nice to her I think he likes her.)

**[Will do, c u]**

**----**

**AN: TIme to met the all important friends. Dun Dun... Dunnnnn.**


	3. Meeting the Gang

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah.... I don't own em never will. Such is life but I can sure dream up a storm.**

**Story: Building a Better Mousetrap 101**

Being a Mouse doesn't mean you're helpless or weak.

Current Pairings: 1xR, 2+OC, 3x4, 5xS, H+OC, 6xN

Chapter 3 - Meeting the gang

Heero got up and headed to the cafeteria, where he and the others usually ate their lunch. Getting inline he saw Duo and 'Mouse'. Yes, that's what she said everyone called her, far ahead of him in line. The ex 02 pilot was babbling happily at her and filling his tray with everything he could get his hands on. She had her own tray and had a reasonable selection of items on it, more than Heero himself usually ate for lunch. Well at least she wasn't going to try and pretend she didn't eat in front of the others, that was a point in her favor already, at as far as Heero was concerned. He watched as Duo picked out a couple of deserts and not having any more room on his tray put them on hers. She was giving him shit about it too, Heero could tell from here. It wasn't like they had to pay for their meals, it was included in their tuition, but she was obviously teasing the baka on how much he intended to eat.

Looking over at their usual table he saw Relena and the others already there. Based on the speculative looks, she had obviously already filled them in on the fact that Duo was bringing his new 'friend' to meet them. Trowa's eyes narrowed as he watched the pair, a small smirk gracing his handsome face. If there was anybody quieter than Heero it was Trowa, and like Heero he was extremely observant. Grabbing his usual chef salad and Yogurt, Heero actually managed to beat the pair to the table. Sitting between Relena and Trowa, he gave Relena a quick kiss as he sat down.

He was learning, kiss girlfriend, then eat, otherwise girlfriend gets mad and cuts you off. Since discovering sex, Heero had become a very ardent fan of the activity. Especially as he wasn't allowed to blow up buildings anymore to relieve his stress. Relena smiled at him and whispered in his ear.

"I've seen her before, she has English Lit with me, Quatra and Duo"

"I checked her schedule she and Duo have all the same classes, a total fluke. She was enrolled and had her schedule long before he did."

"So she's not a crazy chick stalker then. Interesting, it's tactic I used on you a few times."

"I know."

"Be nice." Heero smirked, Relena had been an amazing stalker, it was like she had a built in Heero radar. For a while he'd been really annoyed about the whole thing, but he got over it. It just took some time for his conscious self to catch up with his sub conscious self already knew. He eventually realized the reason he could never kill her was because he liked her. Go figure. Duo and Mouse arrived at the table, Duo's tray dipping dangerously under the weight of all the food on it. Everyone sighed with relief once he managed to get it safely placed on the table, Sitting down he motioned for Mouse to sit beside him. Between bites of food he introduced her to everyone.

"Hey, Guys this is Mouse. Mouse these are the Guys. The skinny Chinese guy is Waffles."

"That's Wufei you asshole. And I am not skinny, I'm fit."

"Whatever. The tall silent guy next to Heero is Trowa. The one drooling on him is his boyfriend Q." The cute delicate blond rolled his eyes and smiled at the grinning girl sitting next to Duo.

"Quatre Raberba Winner at your service. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasures all mine." Mouse grinned at Q , who went back to drooling over his handsome boyfriend.

"The spunky gal to my left is Hilde, She's like my sister."

"Nice to meet you, Mouse."

"Same here." Mouse smiled warmly at girl with the black shoulder length hair.

"You already know Heero, and this is his girl Relena, the once Mighty Queen of the World. Owww, whatcha do that for?" Mouse gave Duo a dirty look as he introduced Relena, she saw the slightly hurt look that passed the other girls features. So she did the most obvious thing, she reached out and yanked on his braid.

"Stop being an ass." Everyone at the table stopped chewing, talking even breathing. Only Heero ever yanked on Duo's braid, and then called him names, well that was probably the end of this girl.

"I'm not being an ass." Duo rubbed the back of his head. A collective 'huh' went around the table. He wasn't exploding over her touching his precious hair?

"Yes you are, you hurt Relena's feelings."

"I did? Why'd ya go and pull my hair?" She reached out grabbed it again and wrapped the end of it around her wrist and grinned evilly. If they'd been paying attention to the rest of the table instead of being engrossed in each other, they would have heard the collective gasp, when she did that. Did the girl know no fear? Obviously not.

"Yes, you did. I have 14 male cousins, I learned to fight back using any means at my disposal. If you're gonna have that thing whipping around in my face, just keep being an ass and see if I don't yank it again." Duo blinked at her, '14 male cousins' and she lived? Damn.

"I think they called you Mouse cause you squeak 'and' your sneaky. Any other girls in your family?" He grinned at the audacious female. Damn he liked her spirit, no one but Heero ever tried to pull his hair. The table let out their collective breath. Mouse released Duo' braid so she could finish eating, and the two oblivious teenagers continued their banter. Relena was watching Mouse with an odd look in her eyes almost like adoration. Heero shivered, he knew that look. Mouse had just gotten a 'forever' friend. Trowa leaned in towards Heero, still smirking.

"She'd have made an excellent Mobile suit pilot, one I'm not sure I could beat."

"That's saying a lot Trowa."

"She extremely perceptive, even I almost missed Relena's flash of pain, and I know her."

"It was forced on her, she hates the title. What do you think?"

"I like her. Duo's done for."

"You think so too."

"This is going to be interesting."

"How so?"

"He doesn't realize yet what we already know. He can be pretty dense sometimes."

"You got that straight."

"Also she thinks she doesn't stand a chance with him, not that way."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Heero, have you ever twisted Duo's braid around your wrist like that and threatened to pull it?"

"No." Trowa smirked at Heero's curt reply. That was so like him, one word and it spoke volumes. Interesting, the next couple of months were going to be 'very' interesting. This was no 'Mouse', despite her cute nickname. Then again, Elephants are terrified of the little creatures or so the old wives tale goes. Trowa wondered how long it would take Shinigami to realize the power a little Mouse held over him. And once he did, then he'd have to build a better Mousetrap to catch her, before she ran away.

Heero turned back to the table after his short discussion with Trowa to find Duo and Mouse entering their cell numbers in each other's phone. Duo was still messing around long after she finished. The braided baka was busy tapping away at the buttons.

"Duo what the hell are you doing to my phone?"

"I'm putting every ones numbers in here for ya."

"Huh? Don'tcha think you should ask them first before giving out their cell numbers to a complete stranger?"

"Naw, they trust me, and I trust you. You won't abuse em. Sides' it's a safety measure, that way if something happens to you, you'll be able to reach at least one of us." Heero wondered if his best friend, or the girl scowling at him even realized what he had just really said. Yes, they all trusted him and his judgment, at least in this regard. But Duo didn't trust easily, not anymore.

"That's beside the point." Relena watching the exchange leaped at the chance Duo made for her. Yes! she wanted this girls number, Relena could feel that they were going to be the best of friends.

"Don't worry Mouse I agree with Duo. In fact why don't you put your number in my phone. That would be fair, Right?"

"Really? Sure that'd be cool then." That started a rest of the table cracking out their cell phones and putting her number in. Most put it under Mouse, even Heero did. Duo smiled one of his Genuine smiles at all his friends. He was so glad they liked her, it meant he would be able to bring her around whenever he wanted. Heero was stunned, that was two genuine smiles in one morning and all because of this girl. She really was going to be good for his friend. It was Quatre who thought to ask her what her real name was.

"Hey, Mouse what's your actual name? I mean we can't just keep calling Mouse can we?"

"Well sure, everyone does, but it's Lisa Johnson, it no big secret or anything. Just don't be surprised if I don't answer. No one's called me by name in like forever, even my family calls me Mouse." Quatre look puzzled for a second then he blurted out...

"Mousetrap! You're the creator of that internet game that everyone's is playing around campus. I love that game, Trowa's threaten to disown me I pay it so much"

"Yeah, I got a free ride, thanks to a scholarship, but a gal still has living expenses, so unless I want live eat and breathe this campus I needed cash. Computer games are popular so I made one up." Duo looked a little surprised at first but then he grinned, that's right you had to be some kind of genius or a Gundam pilot, which was basically the same thing, to get a scholarship to this College.

"Awesome can you show it to me?"

"Sure why not, I don't have another class until 3 this afternoon."

"Hey yeah, that's right we have the same classes don't we. Come on we'll go to my room, it's closer."

Cleaning up their lunch mess, the two new friends headed off to play a few levels of the hottest computer game currently making the rounds on campus. Well Duo was, Mouse created it so it wasn't really fair for her to play. She kept hoping no one would wake her up soon, as this was a Hell of a good dream. Duo Maxwell was even hotter close up than across the room, and he was really nice too. If this wasn't a dream, she was going out to buy a lottery ticket tonight before her luck ran out.

"1 months stipend says Six Months." Relena was confused, what on 'earth' was Trowa talking about. The boy rarely opened his mouth and when he finally did he spits what sounds like a bet? Hilde had watched her almost brother walk out of the cafeteria her eyebrows knit. With a shrug she turned back to the table.

"I'll take that bet, but he's pretty dumb about this kind of stuff. I say a year." Wufei spoke up next.

"I think he's even stupider than that, 18 months." Quatre decided to stay out of it, he wouldn't bet against Trowa. But Heero would.

"9."

Relena was flabbergasted.

"What the... are you all betting on how long they'll be friends?" Hilde laughed and spoke to the one who had started it all.

"Hey Trowa, think Zechs and Noin will want to get in on this, after all they're here teaching at the school while they wait for the Mars terra forming project to get started and we can always fill them in after they leave." Obviously Zechs did want in, as he choose just that moment to lean over the table and winked at his clueless sister. He'd been watching the braided ex-pilot from a nearby table.

"Men are dumb creatures, 2 yrs at best." Noin who as usual wasn't far from her fiancé sighed.

"If he's as stupid as you, it'll be 5 years. I'm staying out of this one."

"Now pet, there were extenuating circumstances."

"Yeah, too much testosterone and stupidity. You're still making up for that or have you forgotten?"

"I am always you're ever faithful servant." Zechs swept a low and elegant bow and gave her one of his famous 1000 watt smiles.

"Damn you're annoying when you're in this mood. (sigh) But I can't stay mad at you when you smile at me like that." Relena was still shaking her head.

"What are you guys all talking about?" Heero smirked and answered his girlfriend.

"We're betting on how long it takes Duo to get a clue."

"Oh, Ohhhhhh I see. I'm in, 3 months, the annual Christmas bash." Relena smiled to herself and squeezed the cell phone she still had in her hand, with her new friends number. Heero sighed.

---

AN: The fun begins....A plotting Peacecraft, 2 oblivious teenagers, and several interested parties in how it all play's out.


	4. The Rewards of Shopping

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah.... I don't own em never will. Such is life but I can sure dream up a storm.**

**Story: Building a Better Mousetrap 101**

Being a Mouse doesn't mean you're helpless or weak.

Current Pairings: 1xR, 2+OC, 3x4, 5xS, H+OC, 6xN

Chapter 4 – The rewards of shopping

Mouse was sitting alone in her dorm room Friday night working on her homework and planning a few upgrades to the online game she had created called 'Mousetrap'. That afternoon while Duo had played thru a couple of levels before they went to English Lit, he'd made a few suggestions. They were good suggestions and she was mentally rewriting the program as she worked on her calculus homework. Math was like working with a Computer, easy. It was liner and pretty straight forward. Follow the formula and voila your had the answer.

Her cell phone sat on the desk next to her, she didn't expect anyone to call, but like most people her cell was never far away from her. Hell she still didn't quite believe this afternoon had happened, and she now was the possessor of each and every one of the ex-Gundam pilots phone numbers as well the former Queen of the World. Every now and then she'd flip her phone open and scroll thru her address book, if she paused on Duo's number longer than the others who could blame her. He'd even filled in his e-mail address as well. Strangely so had Relena Peacecraft.

She had her dorm room all to herself, her roommate Gloria had gone clubbing with a couple of other girls. She'd asked Mouse if she wanted to go with, but she'd declined. Gay night clubs just really weren't her thing. Turned out, Gloria was what they called a 'Lipstick Lesbian' at least that's what she laughingly referred to herself as. The petite curvy blonde with the baby blue eyes didn't look like she swung that way, but she did. Gloria was pretty cool actually, she'd told Mouse on day one what her preferences were, she'd said she wanted to give Mouse a chance to change room assignments if it made her uncomfortable. Mouse had told her, that as long as she didn't try to jump her in the middle of the night, it didn't make one whit of difference to her what sex Gloria's bed partners were. They worked on a plan for when one of them wanted to 'entertain'. Hey it was college and they were only 18, stuff like that happens,... a lot. Mouse figured it would happen to Gloria a lot more than it happened to her (if at all) so she had a nice spot all picked out in the Dorm lounge.

It's was a little after 10pm when her phone rang and she nearly fell out of her chair. Honestly, really and truly she hadn't been expecting anyone to call. So it startled her when her phone went off, grabbing it she checked the ID. Duo? Huh, what the fuck? She must be dreaming again, maybe she had fallen asleep at her desk. Calculus was pretty boring after all. Regardless she answered it, Dream or not.

"Mortuary, you stab 'em we slab 'em." The husky male voice on the other end started laughing his ass off.

"Damn, you nailed that one on the head. I knew it was a good idea to call ya. Whatcha doin?"

"Homework. I thought you said you had some party to go to?"

"Hell no, we're stuck at some prissy stuck up 'Cocktail Party'. All their doing is sipping champagne and eatin these 'little bitty sandwiches'. (he sang that part in a high falsetto, obviously that was not Duo's definition of food.) There ain't no Cocktails, and this is definitely NOT a party. Auurrrgghhh, I am sooooo bored, talk to me. Plleeaassee." Mouse grinned at the exasperated tone in Gundam Pilot's voice.

"We're are the others? Why don't you guys try to sneak out of there and do something else?"

"Can't, I promised Heero I'd stay at least as long as he did. He and Relena are busy kissing ass. Well Relena is Heero's just glaring at everyone while he hovers over her. Wuffie is talking philosophy with some ancient guy. Trowa and Q already snuck out. Hilde's the lucky one, she wasn't invited, so she went clubbing with a couple of girls she met in class." Now why did that sound familiar to Mouse? Hmmm.

"Sounds like your screwed there buddy boy."

"Ha, I wish, at least that would have be fun……"

-

Heero scanned the crowded room yet again. Relena was talking to some muckity muck from the middle of nowhere. (sigh) This was going to be a long night, Trowa had already snuck out with Quatre and if he knew them, which he did, they were already back in their room screwing each other silly. Lucky Dogs, he probably had 'hours' of this shit left before he could get Relena alone. And if the party lasted long enough he 'might' have to wait until tomorrow night. Damn it sucked having a rich and famous girlfriend sometimes.

So, if Trowa and his little blonde shadow are gone that left only Wufei and the Baka. Wufei didn't mind these little gatherings as much as the others, his formal upbringing and love of anything scholastic usual meant he could find someone to have a decent conversation with. So where was the braided menace? Out off all of them he hated these things the most. They just really were not the Cocky Americans style, he'd rather be drinking beer and eating pizza than sipping champagne and the delicate appetizers the rich thought of as party food. Personally Heero agreed with him, but sometimes you just couldn't avoid these things when you were dating Relena Peacecraft and had, with the help of your four friends single-handedly saved the world from annihilation.

Ah, there's the Baka sitting backwards on a chair at one of the far tables. Not that anyone would notice, as the Japanese teenager had perfected the 'stoic look' years ago, but Heero was rather startled to see Duo chatting on his cell phone. Who the Hell can he be talking too? He doesn't call anyone but us or Hilde, who had gone clubbing, and probably wouldn't be able to hear a damn thing the Moron said while she was in a loud noisy bar. The others were here, or very distracted at the moment. Wait, No… he couldn't have? But from the sound of the cheerful laughter floating across the floor, he must have. He'd called Mouse. What was he thinking? He'd only met her officially this morning and had seen her just a few hours ago.

Fortunately for Duo (and Mouse), Heero was about as relationship savvy as a rock, or at least the accepted male perceptions of how guys were supposed to act towards girls. You know the unspoken rules, like never call her right away, let her stew for a few days first, don't get to close to fast, she'll 'expect things', pretend you're an unfeeling lump of clay… Okay so Heero's hadn't been pretending, I mean he' had' told Relena he was going to kill her and then actually almost shot her, would have too if Duo hadn't shot him first. So he didn't tell his best friend later that he should back off, instead after they had returned to their dorm room, (Damnit, had been way too late to spend any quality time with Relena) he just asked if his assumption was correct. It was, and Duo had grinned and told him it had been the best part of his evening. They went to sleep and woke up late Saturday morning. For Heero that meant about 7 am, for Duo noon.

-

It was just a little after 11am when Relena called Mouse, and asked her if she wanted to 'sneak' out, and go shopping. Mouse was intrigued, seems Relena had never been to a Mall before. When she went clothes shopping it was usually only at very exclusive shops or she went directly to a designer. This was going to be a challenge. Relena's picture was often splashed all over the news headlines… The Peacecraft this or Miss Relena that…So Mouse grabbed a pair of her baggy jeans, an over sized button up shirt and a ball cap and beelined it to Relena's very private and posh room. Come you think they were going to stick the ex-Queen of the World in a regular dorm room, and with a roommate? She had the best room in the whole school, set aside for those extra special students. By the way that was perfectly fine with Heero. Wink wink.

The girls walked plain as day out the gate of the campus and caught the bus that ran straight to the big mall closest to the school. Mouse also suggested that Relena get cash to pay for anything she bought, as waving around a credit card with the name of 'Relena Peacecraft' on it would generate unwanted attention. Like somebody might think they had stolen it, which they could eventually explain, or worse, realize it really was 'Miss Peacecraft' and notify the news media, or even worse than that, Heero. It was probably the 4th best day in Relena's Life, the first three all had to do with Heero, obviously. Like meeting him, their first kiss, the 'first time', not necessarily in that order.

That night when Heero came to Relena's room to pick her up for their date he found her not exactly dressed to go out. Instead she greeted him at the door in a satin and lace teddy she had bought that day at a lovely store called Victoria's Secret.

"Relena?"

"Hey Heero." Purred the dark blonde girl as she pulled her sexy, and very astonished boyfriend into her room.

"Ah, don't we have a date tonight?"

"Oh yes Heero, we are definitely having a date alright. We're having it right here." No one had ever accused Heero of being stupid. He made sure to lock the door behind him as he came completely into the room and swept his stunning girlfriend into his arms.

"Where the Hell did you get this thing? And can you get more?" Relena giggled at the hot look in Heero's eyes which more than suggested the fragile garment wasn't going to survive the night. That was okay with her, it would give her a reason to sneak out and go shopping with Mouse.

---

AN: Okay I know a lot of you are Relena bashers, (Me too usually) but for my little story she's matured a great deal since the anime. So what are the rest of the gang doing this Saturday Night? Read on and find out.


	5. Late Night Phone Calls

**Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not my property. But then again not much is, so don't sue, I haven't got a dime.**

**Story: Building a Better Mousetrap 101**

Being a Mouse doesn't mean you're helpless or weak.

Current Pairings: 1xR, 2+OC, 3x4, 5xS, H+OC, 6xN

Chapter 5 – Late night phone calls

The rest of the Gundam pilots, along with Hilde and Sally who had arrived earlier that day were going clubbing. Duo had called Mouse earlier, but he'd only gotten her voice mail. He already knew she had plans tonight. He found out last night while they were talking that one of her numerous male cousins actually went to the same College as them, he was two years older and captain of the soccer team. Another was in town on a business trip and was taking both of them out to dinner.

Duo ran his fingers thru his almost dry hair after he flipped it back over his head. He'd found over the years that it was a lot easier to dry the majority of it while upside down. Unbraided his chestnut locks were over four feet long, he grabbed a handful and looked at the split ends. Hm, looks like it might be time for a trim. He had a tendency to chew on the end of his braid when he was either thinking hard about something or very nervous. And just because he refused to cut it all off didn't mean he didn't take good care of it, regular trims were necessary. Fortunately he had his own pair of shears, and only took off the barest minimum. Right like he would trust anyone else to do this for him, they might be tempted the cut off too much, like say a whole inch or something. He figured as long as he was snipping he'd do his bangs too. That took about 5 more seconds. There done, all except for the braiding, and with ease born of years of practice he quickly had it braided and tied off with a black hair band.

He, Q, Trowa and Hilde meet Wufei and Sally, who had gone to dinner first, at the club they had chosen to check out. The Cat's Meow, an upbeat dance club that they'd heard was all the rage right now. Duo liked the place, the music was loud, it was crowded, (always a sign of a good club) and the drinks reasonable. Duo spent most of the night drinking and dancing with Hilde, Sally and Quatre, and whoever asked him, for some insane reason Trowa and Wufei didn't like this fast stuff. Duo loved it, he loved dancing, trim, lithe and agile he was a excellent dancer, he was asked to dance by several of the bolder men and lots of the women in the club that night. Duo didn't care what sex his partner was when it came to dancing. As for the slow stuff he liked that too, plus it was how he usually ended up with the occasional bedmate. Hey, a guy has needs, and if the gal was willing, he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. What did you expect, he wasn't a saint. And to be honest, up to this point, sex was nothing more than a release, not the intimate act it should be.

But tonight he just wasn't interested, several of his previous dance partners had asked him to slow dance and he'd turned them all down, it wasn't that he felt off or weird tonight, he just felt well, nothing really. Even after all the hot sexy dancing earlier no one had caught his 'attention' so he was like…eh, why bother. Instead he headed to the bar and downed a couple of shots before buying 2 beers and heading back to join Hilde at the table and giving her one of them. She was talking to petite blonde girl Duo thought he recognized from school.

It was almost 3 am by the time he stumbled into his dorm room. He-he, no Heero, looks like Soldier Boy is getting laid tonight. Not that it would have stopped Duo from flinging his clothes all over the room as he made his way to his side. Wearing only his favorite black silk boxers he flopped on the bed and flipped open his cell phone.

Mouse was sound asleep when her cell phone rang. Startled into wakefulness she knocked her alarm clock to the floor as she reached for her phone. Checking the ID she saw it was Duo, again. She did a little chuckle thing and shook her head and mentally rolled her eyes. He was absolutely impossible, adorable, funny as hell, sweet as sugar, but impossible. Answering the phone and picking up her alarm clock she saw it was 2:57am. She didn't even bother saying hello, with a smile in her voice she lit into him. Eyeing the other bed she saw that Gloria had passed out in bed fully clothed, well at least she wouldn't have to worry about waking the other girl up with her talking.

"You're drunk aren't you?"

"Ohhhhhh maayybeee. Whatcha doing? Huh, huh, huh?"

"I'm sleeping you Moron."

"No you're not, you're talking to me, so you can't be asleep." Well she couldn't argue with his logic there. She rolled onto her back and settled into her pillows, getting comfy. Neither of them knew he had done the exact same thing at the exact same time.

"Okay then, I 'was' sleeping. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Nope, not a clue, the clock is blurry for some reason."

"Blurry? Damn Duo, how much did you drink and who drove?"

"Trowa drove, he always drives, that ole stick in the mud almost never drinks with me." He sounded like a petulant child, she sighed.

"Duo, You should be trying to get some sleep, you're gonna really regret this in the morning. Did you want anything in particular, like a bed time story perhaps, or for me to come over there and tuck your little drunken ass into bed?"

"he-he-he, Aw could ya, plleeasssee!"

"Very funny."

"Hey Mouse?"Huh? He sounded different, a little sad even.

"Yeah?"

"No one understands me. They always tell me to shut up, and never listen to what I have to say. I know I babble a lot, but sometimes, I wish they'd just listen to me. Will 'you' listen to me Mouse?" Mouse blinked in the darkness of her room, it's amazing what people will reveal when their sitting in the dark. He'd told the others this before, more than once in fact. But she was the only one who heard what he was really saying. What she heard was that he was…lonely. And that she understood all too well, cause she was lonely too.

"Duo."

"Yeah."

"I'll listen, you can tell me anything you want, anything at all. I'll always listen to you Duo. Always"

That was what he needed to hear. He just talked about the Nite club and how cool it was, nothing earth shattering that night, but it was a start. In the end Duo managed to stay awake for only about 10 more minutes. Mouse smiled when she heard his soft even breathing that told her he had fallen asleep, and right in the middle of a sentence too. She mentally wished him sweet dreams and hung up the phone, before he started snoring in her ear. With all the experience she had with her idiot cousins she knew drunk guys snored.

-  
Heero got back to their dorm room around 6:30am, he planned to grab his work out stuff and head to the gym. He'd talk Duo into sparring with him later on that day the slacker had it coming to him. When Duo went clubbing he often didn't return until late the next day. The 02 pilot never had any trouble finding a willing bed partner for a night. So Heero was a little surprised to find the braided menace curled up in his own bed, and alone. A quick scan of the room, told Heero's highly trained senses that no one else had been here either. Sighing heavily, Heero went over to pull a blanket over the braided Baka, he had fallen asleep before getting under the covers. As he bent over the bed he noticed Duo's cell phone lying next to his head, still open. Picking it up Heero realized that the moron had actually fallen asleep while talking on it. Heero was going to just close it, and set it on the table next to the bed when his curiosity got the better of him. He checked Duo's recent calls, and sure enough there was the number he had expected to find. Mouse's, not only that, but the call had lasted 16 mins, which meant she hadn't hung up right away after the fool had called her, again. Smirking Heero pulled the blanket over his best friend, gently brushed a few loose strands of hair out of his mouth, and quietly left the room. Maybe he wouldn't beat the crap out him later after all, just give him a few bruises to keep the Baka on his toes.

-

That weekend started a trend of Duo calling Mouse every night (sometimes more than once). Even though they had all their classes together, that didn't mean they sat next to each other in them. Their seats had already been assigned by the time they had officially met in psych class and they were actually seated rather far apart. Psychology was the only class where they sat together and were 'supposed' to talk to one another. There was homework to do, and papers to write, as well as activates that they didn't do together, like Mouse sang in the choir and Duo had joined the track team. Also let's not forget Mouse had ALL those damn cousins, seemed like they were always popping into town and would take her out to dinner or something (come on, we all know they were checking up on her). And the one that went to the same school as she did was captain of the soccer team, so she was basically required to go to all the home games.

And then there was Relena, who also claimed a good portion of Mouse's time. The one time Queen of the world, ex-monarch of the now dissolved Sanc Kingdom, Blah, blah, blah.... Titles are so tedious. Especially to Relena, who had always really just wanted to have one best friend who didn't fawn all over her and play fake fake nice to her just because of what she was. It's why she fell so hard for Heero, he had never treated her like she was somehow better than anyone else just because of a name. That he treated her like she was gold now was only because he cared. Heero would never be one to tell her lies or play games, it just wasn't his style. And it wasn't Mouse's either. They went shopping a lot. Mouse had introduced Relena to discount stores, ragged blue jeans, no name clothing, cheeseburgers, ice cream sundae's and fun. Relena shared with Mouse the joys of the opera, French cuisine, and designer clothing and how to run practically 'anything' from a kingdom to a household.

Mouse's family wasn't poor, but they weren't rich either, each child (namely her and the Cousins) had always been expected to make their own way in the world. Thanks to 'Mousetrap' that little ole computer game she had created, Mouse wasn't hurting, so she never felt like Relena was giving her charity. It was a beautiful friendship and it seriously cut in on Duo's time with her. Which as the weeks went on started to piss him off a little. After about 2 weeks he started dragging her outside after they ate lunch weather permitting, to sit under an old cherry tree that dominated the front grounds of the University campus, at least until their next class. The other odd quirk Duo had recently developed was that when he called Mouse at night he did it from what he 'thought' was the privacy of his dorm room closet.

---

**AN: Come on you didn't think 'I' was going to make this easy on them did ya? **


	6. In the Closet

**Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not my property. But then again not much is, so don't sue, I haven't got a dime.**

**Story: Building a Better Mousetrap 101**

**Warnings: Joy.. the rating has to go up from here. Oh like you weren't looking for it to start.**

Being a Mouse doesn't mean you're helpless or weak.

Current Pairings: 1xR, 2xOC, 3x4, 5xS, H+OC, 6xN

Chapter 6 – In the closet

The Rooms themselves were pretty well sound proof. Otherwise the different music blasting from each room would have driven the rest of the Dorms occupants' crazy. But the closets within the rooms, not so much, the door was just a standard interior door. Plus let's not forget that Heero's senses were already well honed by his early training. Maybe, just maybe, he should have mentioned this fact to the braided menace, but then again he never expected the Baka to do what he did 13 days into his new friendship with Mouse.

It was a Thursday night. Heero was typing away as usual on his laptop. When the ex-02 pilot, finished with his homework for the night, and was wearing only a pair of boxers had slipped into their closet to call Mouse. Nothing unusual there, he'd started doing that early last week. As Heero typed away he heard the sound of Duo's muted voice thru the closet door as he talked to Mouse. Thanks to his superb hearing, if he had wanted too he could have easily made out their entire conversation. But he wasn't interested, besides he currently was working on a paper for his theology class. It was the change in Duo's breathing that first alerted him that something was different, and suddenly he was all ears. Just what the HELL did that Baka think he was doing?

As was becoming a habit for him, Duo had slipped into his and Heero's closet and sat on the floor before calling Mouse. He'd started doing it after Heero had Death Glared him for the umteenth time for laughing, and talking so loud while the stoic teen was trying to concentrate on something. After yet another fierce death glare while on the phone with Mouse last week, Duo had stuck his tongue out at the other male and headed into the closet, slamming the door behind him. If nothing else at least he couldn't see Heero death glaring him, and it wasn't so bad actually. Sitting in the dark closet made Duo feel like he had some privacy and could talk freely to Mouse about anything and everything.

He was sitting in the back of the closet on the floor, his knees bent, and his feet together, occasionally chewing on the end of his braid. He usually used his blue tooth when talking to Mouse, so his arms were free and currently his palms were resting on the floor by his hips, his braid flipped over his right shoulder, his cell phone sitting loose in his lap. It was in this position that his cell phone fell off his lap and onto the floor between his legs. Using his left hand he reached between his legs to grab his phone, and accidentally 'touched' himself. His eyes went wide at the contact.

Ooooh God….

For the last 2 weeks he'd been constantly on the edge of arousal, sure he could have done something about it that first Saturday night, when they'd all gone to the Cat's Meow. But he hadn't been interested enough in anybody there that night. And this last weekend Relena had had a big political shindig she'd needed to attend, so while Heero was her very obvious date and protector, he and the rest of the guys had been sent to mingle and be the eyes in the crowd, and Heero's back up if needed. Riiggghhtt, like the Perfect Soldier needed back up. Plus he'd been distracted lately, very distracted. He hadn't even realized it had been so long since he'd last scratched that itch.

Well, he was certainly 'itching' now, and as Mouse talked about some museum Relena wanted to take her too. He had slipped his hand inside his boxers and started to caress himself while listening to the sound of her sweet soothing voice. Oh this was SO wrong, and that thought just made him harder. Closing his eyes he lifted his hips and quickly pushed his boxers down to his ankles and kicked them off, sitting back on the floor he grasped his now very swollen and rock hard penis.

"Ohh, ah (gasp), Yeah that, ah, sounds great." Mouse noticed that Duo's breathing had changed, it was heavier, harsher, and his voice was getting huskier too. Damn that was just too sexy. Just as that thought crossed her mind he had gasped out loud and she suddenly realized what he was doing on the other end of the phone.

"DUO! Are you jacking off while I talk to you about Relena and some stupid Museum?" Crap she'd asked a direct question.

"Ah, ohhh Um, Yeah sorta." (pant pant}

"How do you 'sorta' jerk off?"

"Ahh, oh God, I, um, Fuck. You don't. Ke-keep talking Mouse. Anything, Um oh ah, say anything."

"Damn Duo this is pretty kinky you know." Mouse chided him and he chuckled between pants.

"Yeah, he-he, it is. Li-like it?"

"Well I'd definitely say this is the most 'stimulating' conversation we've had so far."

"OH, Oh god Mouse, d-don't make me Ooo, laugh. I-I'm h-having a, ahhh, hard enough time as it is."

"You pinned that one on the 'head' all right."

"M-MOUSE! Fuck, say something dirty to m-me." It had been a rather long time since he'd even touched himself and things were coming to a head rather quickly at this point. He had his eyes closed, his back was arched against the closet wall and his hand was busy pumping his stone hard cock.

"Mud." Was her quick reply, he barked out a laugh.

"Ha, N-Not that. Y-You oh ah, K-know what I-I mean."

"Okay…. Fuck."

"Oh, Ooooh, that works."

"You're kidding right? Are you even close yet?"

"Y-yeah, oh my, Um ke-keep talking Mouse. P-please."

"Duo, if you are going to fucking jerk off while we're on the phone, 'warn' me and I'll get naked, hide in my closet and join you." That phrase did him in, and in a blinding flash of white he came into his hand and all over his stomach and chest.

"OH FUCK YEAH!!!!!!"

Mouse shook her head as her extremely sexy male friend reached his climax, well 'this' was certainly a new twist in their friendship. Well she had said she'd listen to 'Anything', hadn't she. Though she hadn't thought in a million years it'd be the sound of him jerking himself off while she talked nonsense to him. Why was he jacking off anyway? Someone as gorgeous as he was shouldn't have a problem getting laid. She figured all he'd have to do was enter a room, announce he needed to screw and he'd have all the volunteers he desired. After a minute, or three..his breathing started to calm down.

"Duo?"

"Crap, what a mess. Hey Mouse, are you pissed?"

"No. Why would I be? How bad is it?"

(sigh)

"Bad, shit what the hell am I going to clean this up with?"

"You're in a closet Duo, I'm sure there is a shirt or 'something' in there."

"Oh funny Mouse, I'm sitting under all of Heero's stuff and if I try to get up it will be everywhere. Damn, I'm getting all sticky. Eeeew." Duo looked up at the rack above him and wondered if Heero'd kill him if you used one of his shirts to clean up with. He'd accidentally kicked his boxers over to the other side of the closet, or he would have used them, and it's not like Heero hadn't seen him naked before.

"AH the joy's of being male."

"So you're really not mad?"

"Duo I grew up with 14 male cousins who currently range in age from 14 to 25 none of whom are married. Don't you think I've sort of seen this kind of stuff before? And it's not like I'm some kind of blushing wall flower ya know. 'Sides it was sorta well 'hot'."

"He-he, it was kinda intense wasn't it?"

(sigh) "Duo."

"Ah shit, I have to let you go soon, it's starting to drip down my sides."

"Thanks buddy, I now have all these images of you naked, sticky and sitting the dark, with cum dripping down your side."

"Hey No problem, what are friends for, but to give you disgusting images that totally gross you out?"

"Did I 'saaaay' I was grossed out?"

"Well no, does that mean you'll talk dirty to me again someday? You could sit in your closet and join me."

"Crap, you remembered I said that, huh?"

"Ohhh, you betcha."

"Go, get cleaned up. I'm just 'dying', to hear how you explain this one to Heero."

"You, are a cruel woman. See ya tomorrow then."

"See ya."

Duo hung up with Mouse and looked down forlornly at himself. Damn there was a lot of this crap, with his clean hand he fluffed out his sweaty bangs and then reached up and grabbed one of Heero's shirts off a hanger. Too bad the only light in the closet came from under the door or he would have realized sooner that he'd grabbed Heero's 'absolute' favorite dark green tank top. And he didn't realize it until after he shimmed back into his boxers and opened the door to find Heero smirking at him.

"Duo." The deadly calm voice said…Duo looked down at the shirt in his hands.

"Oh holy fuck, I'm dead. Ah, Heero, I-I can explain, really."

"Really?"

"Heeerrroooo….. ack… eeep." Heero leaped at the braided Baka. Seems Mouse wasn't the only one that squeaked when caught.

---

**AN: Bwahahaha. Hoped you like my first citrisy chapter of this story.(Really what's the difference between lemon and lime? I have no clue) Well Relena starts plotting... Hey she only has a little over 2 months left to win the bet. Right?**


	7. Boy People

**Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not my property. But then again not much is, so don't sue, I haven't got a dime.**

**Story: Building a Better Mousetrap 101**

**Warnings: Implied Yaoi, a little angst, Fluff.**

Being a Mouse doesn't mean you're helpless or weak.

Current Pairings: 1xR, 2xOC, 3x4, 5xS, H+OC, 6xN (hints of 1x2)

Chapter 7 - Boy People

Two hours later wearing a pair of baggy sweat and an old t-shirt Duo padded barefoot back to his and Heero's room. He was carrying a laundry basket filled with the now clean and folded clothes Heero had made him go wash. Not that he blamed the ex-wing pilot for making him do the laundry 'immediately' but did he have to insist quite so forcefully. As he entered the room and put the basket on the floor he rubbed the left side of his rib cage as he stood up. He wondered absently if Heero had cracked one of his ribs,.....again. And there was already a bruise forming on his right cheek.

"Fuck Heero, you didn't have to hit me so hard you know." The silent Japanese teen was still sitting at his laptop typing away at god knows what. Sometimes Duo swore that if it hadn't been for Relena's persistent badgering and the fact that Heero's laptop couldn't screw him, the stoic pilot might have just preferred to date the damn thing instead. Duo found the image of his best friend taking the laptop out on a date hysterical.

"That is my favorite shirt and you know it." Duo pulled the now clean tank top off the top of the folded clothing and displayed it for the other pilots inspection.

"Look, see, good as new."

"Hn"

Placing the shirt back in the basket the not quite so perky, damn his side hurt, American fell gracelessly into his bed. Putting his hands behind his head he looked up at the ceiling, seemingly lost in thought. Heero turned to look down at his Best Friend, it had been quite a while, maybe he should ask. The last time the Baka had waited too long, people almost got hurt, and that fact had made the ex-Deathscythe pilot feel even more guilt ridden than he already had been at the time. Damnit, Heero really wished he could get braided boy to go to therapy. Duo really was a an Idiot, at least Heero was smart enough to know he needed help if he was going to continue to survive, especially now that the wars and killing were over.

"Duo,"

"Hm, yeah Heero, what's on your mind?"

"Do you need release?" The braided menace turned on to his side propped his head on his hand and regarded the serious Japanese boy looking down on him.

"Hm, uh no actually, I'm feel pretty okay lately. Huh,.. it's been over a month so far. That's good right?"

"Yes very. The longer you can go in between the better."

"Heero."

"Hn."

"Sh-she listens to me, do you think I should tell her eventually?"

"Yes... Go to sleep Baka."

"Roger and out, Heero ole buddy."

With that the braided pilot curled up on his side and quickly drifted off to sleep. Heero watched out of the corner of his eye as the slightly shorter male moved into sleep and then into REM sleep. The long haired male whimpered slightly as one of his nastier dreams tormented him. So Mouse listened to him did she, well maybe the Baka would tell 'her' all the things he hadn't been able to tell even Heero. Maybe she could bring peace to Shinigami.

_

The next morning Mouse watched Duo as he walked up to her before their first class of the day. Interesting, he was moving a little stiffly and favoring his left side. As he neared she noticed what could only be the imprint of Heero's knuckles on his cheekbone. She couldn't help it, she laughed out loud.

"Oh my GOD, Heero kicked your ass didn't he? Whatcha do to deserve all that?" She waved her hand to indicate his sore side and bruised cheek.

"I used his favorite shirt to clean myself up. He was a bit put out to say the least."

Mouse laughed even harder, Dou grinned at the dark headed ponytailed girl and flicked the end of his braid at her as they turned and headed towards the building. Duo had been a little worried about how Mouse would react to him after their phone call last night. But her reaction was even better than he had hoped for. The tinge of anxiety he'd been feeling all morning melted away and a huge weight lifted off the braided pilots chest, one he hadn't quite been aware of until it was gone. He'd told himself it wouldn't matter if she'd been completely put off by the whole thing and told to take a flying fuck. But it had.

He cocked his head to one side and peered at her out from under his bangs. Now that that was out of the way, he suddenly remember something else she had said last night... 'it's not like I'm some kind of blushing wall flower ya know'. Wait a minute! Did that mean...? That she wasn't....? Who? Was, was there....? Duo found he was agitated all over again, but for a different reason this time. He started counting down the minutes before he could drag her outside after lunch and grill her. Damn it was only 9 o'clock, this was going to be a very long morning, he started chewing on the end of his braid.

It was almost 1pm by the time Duo was able to 'graciously' escape all their friends and drag Mouse out to his favorite spot under the old cherry tree. 'Gracious' means that he inhaled his food, tapped his foot impatiently and as soon as she'd finished eating he'd grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards the door. His friends watched this little display with various amused expressions on their faces. Trowa watched the retreating couple for a moment before leaning towards Heero.

"What's up with that, Heero?" Heero smirked back.

"He's Jealous."

"Jealous of what? He barely lets her out of his sight. He's almost as bad as Quatre here and they're not even actually dating." Quatre who had been drooling over his handsome boyfriend as usual, stuck his tongue out at the taller male. Trowa winked and leaned over to say something in Quatre ear that had the blonde Arabian blushing when he was done.

"Seems Duo just figured out Mouse may know people besides us."

"People?"

"Boy People."

"She has those monsters for cousins."

"Unrelated to her, 'Boy' people." Heero smirked this was too good, usually Trowa caught on much quicker than this, he hardly ever got to yank the chain of the tall European boy. Trowa blinked a few times and then when it finally clicked. He actually laughed out loud. The rest of the table looked at him in surprised. Wufei looked disgruntled.

"What is so funny Barton?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." This was getting more and more interesting by the day.

-

Settling into their favorite spot under the cherry tree, Mouse eyed Duo speculatively. He had something on his mind, he was agitated and nervous, had been all morning. He hadn't stopped chewing on his braid since their first class and had only given it a rest during lunch long enough to shovel his food into his mouth, even faster than usual, and thats sayiing something. Duo was watching her from under his bangs again. Damn now that he actually had her all to himself, how the Hell was he going to ask her about what was bothering him, without looking like a complete jackass.

"Mouse."

"Mmm."

"Last night you said something that's been really bothering me..."

Duo hadn't expected the tightening of her shoulders or the look of pain that quickly flashed across her face as her hands tightened into fists in her lap. Mouse, tensed, oh god, what had she said wrong? Was he disgusted with her now? Would he tell her to leave him and his friends alone? She, she'd been so happy last night, it really had been kind of well, hot listening to him jack off while she'd been on the phone with him. He must think she was a some kind of sicko for NOT getting mad at him. Oh god this was it, he was going to tell her....

"I'm sorry Mouse, if it's a painful memory I won't pry."

"Huh?" She looked up at confusion now plain in her soft smoky eyes.

"Y-your first time, and you know the guy (or guys) you've been with."

"You want to know about Dino?" Relief flooded Mouse from head to toe.

"Uh, yeah is that your boyfriends name?"

"Duo, I don't have a boyfriend anymore, he dumped me about 6 months ago." Oddly joy filled Duo's heart at this news. Ah no, wait, she was dumped? What an Asshole....

"D-dumped You! What is he a MORON or something? Tell me where he's at and I'll get Heero and we'll teach him a lesson he won't soon forget."

"Ah, that's okay Duo, he got his just deserts. He got the local pig farmers daughter pregnant, and now he lives with shit, smelly pigs and has a pair of twins all by the ripe old age of 20."

"Pig shit?"

"Pig shit, baby shit, oh just lots and lots of smelly nasty shit." By now both teens were smiling at each other again, and chuckling at the thought of Mouse's ex up to his ears in pig shit and babies. At the time Mouse had been devastated by Dino's infidelity, but now sitting here in the shade with Duo Maxwell, she was kind a glad the handsome Italian boy hadn't been able to keep his dick in his pants.

"Ah so when, um did ya..."

"Lose it? Come and put your head in my lap and I'll tell ya the 'not' so romantic story of my love life."

This was not an odd or unusual request as Duo often put his head in her lap as they talked and sat under the cherry tree he found Mouse's playing with his bangs the gentle stroking of his forehead and hair soothing. So with a grin he turned around and plopped his head in her lap and with a playful grin grabbed her right hand, the one that wouldn't be playing with his hair and held it to his chest.

They honestly had no clue what they looked like to the other students that past by the tree, or their 6 friends who were watching covertly from the cafeteria window. Nearly the entire college believed the two were a hot item. They were almost always together the looks they exchanged seemingly intimate and knowing. None but their closest friends knew that they hadn't yet kissed or even gone on a single date. Rick Hamond the Caption of the Soccer Team walked up to the spying group and looked out the window to see his cousin and her rumored paramour sitting in the grass under the cherry tree. He spoke only after he processed the scene in front of him.

"They still haven't figured it out yet have they?" Six pair of eyes turned to look at the tall black haired, green eyed jock. Trowa looked him up and down and then smirked.

"No threats ....." Trowa nodded towards the oblivious couple under the cherry tree.

"Why state the obvious."

"Good point. Heero knows someone you should meet. Heero, why don't you go introduce Rick here to Mike Phillips, I think they will get along." Rick started, then he looked more closely at the tall banged teenager and his adorable and personal blonde fan club.

"He cute?"

"And clueless."

"Perfect. Yuy?" Heero led the way back into the main cafeteria to introduce the handsome jock to his future boyfriend, the sweet and seriously clueless Mike Phillips. Wufei sighed deeply.

"Are all you Seme bastards this uncommunicative." Trowa raise a slender brow (the one not hidden under his abnormally long bang).

"I am NOT uncommunicative, thank you very much. Besides I'm not gay so the term doesn't apply." Hilde leaned over and stage whispered to Relena.

"Personally, I think Sally is the Seme in that relationship." Relena giggled, the Chinese boy blushed furiously, but smiled at his friends as he launched into one of his more common triads.

"The injustice of it all! That I, Chang Wufei must bend to the whims of a weak 'woman' such as Sally Po. " The whole group broke out laughing.

---

AN: That was fun! More coming up soon.


	8. Shared Secrets

**Disclaimer: Gundam Wing cute sexy 'not' real guys who in no way belong to me.**

**Story: Building a Better Mousetrap 101**

**Warnings: Yaoi, angst, language and worst of all fluff. Sorry couldn't help myself.**

Being a Mouse doesn't mean you're helpless or weak.

Current Pairings: 1xR, 2xOC, 3x4, 5xS, H+OC, 6xN and OCxOC (past 1x2)

Chapter 8 - Shared Secrets

Duo stared up at Mouse as she looked off at nothing in particular, a little smile playing around her lips. When she looked back down at him she winked took back her hand and reached up to pull her longish hair out of its high ponytail. Freed from its binding, the dark brown hair fell in waves to her shoulder blades. Hmm, it was longer than he had thought. Duo had the sudden insane urge to bury his fingers in that tempting dark mass of hair. He idly wonder if people felt this way about his hair? It also occurred to him that this was the first time he'd ever seen it down before, and, ah maybe she should put it back up, he was starting to feel a little warm.

"Whatcha do that for?" She gave Duo back her right hand and shrugged causing a few of those dark locks to fall over her shoulder.

"Hm, I don't know it felt right for some reason. Seeing as I'm figuratively letting my hair down, and about to tell you all about my sex life. It just seemed like I should take it down for real." Oh god, it 'was' warm out here and his jeans were getting a little uncomfortable, he shifted his hips and closed his eyes, maybe if he wasn't 'looking' at her while she talked he could get thru this without embarrassing himself.

Fortunately her love life wasn't actually all that exciting. Her cousins tended to see to that. Thank God. Seems that Dino character had been the only one so far and it had started almost by accident. Just one of those things, right place, right time. The world was about to end, as Libra was on a collision course with the small blue planet. It had seemed like a 'really' good time to lose her virginity. When it turned out they had all survived, they had started dating as that seemed the obvious thing to do. That jackass Dino, had obviously not been all that into it as he'd preceded to try and knock up half the county, only some girl named Ronnie had had the guts to call him on it. And the far too hot blooded Italian had ended up forced into an old fashioned shotgun type wedding.

"So that's about it, I've seen more naked men by accidentally walking in on my cousins, while they were, ahem, distracted. What is with you guys anyway? None of you ever seem to remember to lock the bathroom door? I'm surprised I'm not blind from all the things I've walked in on." Duo had to chuckle at that, she seemed actually a little put out by it.

"Oh, Oh god that's funny!"

"It is NOT funny, they're my cousins for Christ's sake, three of whom are actually gay. So who were they thinking about, huh? Probably you hot sexy Gundam pilots."

"Hehehe, so you think I'm sexy do ya?"

"........"

"Geez, you've been hanging around Heero too much, ya know that?" Mouse giggled.

"So Maxwell, I've spilled the beans, now it's your turn." Oh yeah right, it was only fair and all, but um...

"Well, um, it was during the war."

"Heero right?" Duo's amethyst eye's popped open to stare into the serious multi-hued gray ones peering down at him. She, she knew? She didn't look disgusted, just quizzical and her eyes were urging him on.

"Y-yeah. I mean I'm not gay. Honest. I-it was just that.."

"It' happens Duo, It's been historically proven, look at the Spartans."

"Y-you're okay with this?"

"Well yeah, I mean you guys probably didn't know if you'd live from one day to the next. Throw a bunch of hormonally challenged teenage boys into a life or death war and shit happens. It happened all over you know. Several of my cousins fought with the rebels after the alliance was broken."

"I- um, yeah, come to think of it,.... we only did 'it' right before we were about to go off on some nearly suicidal mission or had been captured and we thought we'd be executed soon. T-the first time was the night before OZ threatened the colonies if we didn't stop fighting (1). Q and I ended up hiding out in a little desert town that was loyal to him and his Maganats. The girls in that town were, ahem, very considerate of me." Mouse blinked and then laughed as what he had said sunk in. "Considerate' well that was a new for it.

"So how long did it take you to, ahem, return all those oh so 'considerate' attentions?"

"Oh, about 3 days, I was pretty angry that Heero had self detonated and taken everything on himself. So I had to calm down first. We spent several months there before heading back out into outer space. I found I preferred girls better. The other way can be fun, but it sorta hurts sometimes."

"Y-you were the Uke?"

"Mouse, were talking about Heero here, can you honestly believe I could have been anything else?"

"Oh yeah right, stupid me." Mouse slapped herself dramatically in the forehead.

"Yeah, that's why I like girls better. I'm not exactly Uke material despite the hair. I'd much rather be on top, if you know what I mean. And well..."

She put a finger to his lips silencing the words. the lovely Violet eye's had gone dead for a moment. Mouse didn't really need to be told what might have happened to the ex-02 pilot. From the records she'd hacked she knew he had been captured on three separate occasions. War was literally hell sometimes.

"Shhh, you don't have to tell me now. Perhaps someday, when it's not so painful anymore."

"Mouse."

"Hm."

"I-I think I actually will tell you someday. I think I may tell you everything."

"I said I would listen Duo. I meant it." Duo reached up with his left hand and buried it in her hair a thumb moved back and forth across her cheekbone, Violet eyes stared into the fascinating blue/gray/green eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Well until Heero interrupted them by kicking the baka in the legs.

"Hn. It's almost 3 o'clock if you don't move your ass you're going to be late for class."

"Fuck you Heero."

"......."

Mouse laughed as she got up off the ground. Heero was still King of the Death glare all right.

-

I would have let him kiss her except they had sat there staring at each other so long I figured he'd never get around to it. Besides it really was time to head to our next class.

What a Moron, but he's catching on faster than some of our friends had suspected he would. I figured Zechs, Wufei and Hilde were already out of the running. That reminds me, I should have Trowa get Zech's bet before he escapes to Mars. I might, just might still have a shot at winning, but honestly, my Best Friends happiness is a Hell of a lot more important to me than a silly bet.

And no I wasn't spying, spying would mean I had been hiding, and sneaking up on them to listen in on their conversation. The oblivious twosome was so engrossed with each other that I could have blown up Rochester Hall itself and they still might not have noticed it. I walked plain as day up to that tree. Did I hear what they were talking about? Yeah, and personally I'm glad he told her. Relena knows and like Mouse she understood. She also knows what I do for Duo, she loves him too. I'm also pretty sure the other guys suspect. Quatre for sure, it had been he and his damn Space Heart, that had warned me Duo was nearly over the edge that one time. The Baka had tried going cold turkey, I'm still angry with myself that I didn't notice it first.

___

**AN: Yeah I know this chapter is short. But it works, shoot me. AH no don't, Duo said it hurts like hell and I believe him**.

**(1) if you want my story on Heero's and Duo's first time it called 'A change in perspective.' I actually wrote it before this plot bunny bit me but it sorta works here. ;)**


	9. Surprise It's a Date

**Disclaimer: I can wish but it just doesn't make it true, GW is not mine.**

**Story: Building a Better Mousetrap 101**

**Warnings: Implied Yaoi, smut talk, worried fathers and a plotting Peacecraft.**

Being a Mouse doesn't mean you're helpless or weak.

Current Pairings: 1xR, 2xOC, 3x4, 5xS, H+OC, 6xN and OCxOC (past 1x2)

Chapter 9 - Surprise it's a Date

Mouse left for home shortly after their Lit class, unfortunately she had some family thing she had to attend this weekend. Which left Duo, with only his fellow Gundam pilots, Sally and Relena to spend the weekend with. (Anybody else here getting the feeling like something's keeping them apart? Oh, yeah it's me. Bwahahaha) Hilde had been MIA on the weekend stuff lately, Duo suspected she had 'found' somebody. He was glad, Hilde deserved love as much as anyone, and he just hadn't been 'equipped' the right way.

Friday night the gang had all bar hopped, ending up once again at the Cat's Meow. Saturday night he'd gone with Q and Trowa to a college party in one of the other Dorms. He'd been seriously hit on both nights, but he declined all 'invitations' and ended up going back to his dorm room alone. Friday he'd been practically passed out when Heero had poured him into his bed, so he managed to actually NOT call Mouse that night. But he was feeling a tad poorly Saturday morning and had kept his drinking to a minimum. He was just pleasantly buzzed by the time he rolled in. Sure he'd called her that afternoon, but that had never stopped him before.

"I'm going to kill you when I get back. Do you have any idea what time it is? The walls in this place are paper thin."

"So go hang out in the closet. Works for me."

"Moron. Fine I'm going, but there is no way in hell I'm talking dirty to you."

"Aw, Plleeaassee."

"Bah, you probably couldn't get up anyway."

"Oh, now that's just plain insulting. I'll have....."

And so the conversation went. Mouse sat huddled on the floor of her old closet, surround by out of date clothes and a life time of 'crap'. Duo laid in his bed and tried to get her to talk dirty to him again. Not that he needed smut talk to get off. This time they both fell asleep on the phone. Mouse's family party had included plenty of beer and wine. She was probably more buzzed then he was this time. Otherwise she would never have gotten up and hid in her closet, which is where her mother found her the next morning.

Serena Johnson mentioned in passing to her husband Douglas that she had found their only child Mouse, asleep in her closet clutching her cell phone. Douglas a rather astute and still handsome man of approximately 40 years of age immediately went to find his currently least favorite nephew. The one that was 'supposed' to be keeping an eye out for his beautiful and innocent child while she was away from him and in college. He found Rick trying to seduce the young man he'd brought with him. A sweet child by the name of Mike Phillips.

"Rick, I hate to interrupt your flirting. But I want to talk to you."

"We, we weren't F-flirting sir. Rick was J-Just ah, telling me I had um, food on my face." Mike still relatively clueless stammered before he bolted from the room. The older man closed one eye and glanced at his nephew.

"Food?"

"Chocolate."

"Ah, I see. You under control now?" And he did, Rick had had a serious chocolate problem all his life, he absolutely LOVED the stuff. Even more than any of the females in the family and in a family of confirmed chocoholics that was saying a lot. Watching Rick eat chocolate was 'disturbing' to say the least.

(sigh)

"Basically, what did you want Uncs."

"Why was my only child found sleeping in her closet?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your Aunt found Mouse asleep in her closet this morning."

"Ah, I see. Was she by any chance holding her cell?"

"Yes." The humorless answer.

"It was probably that Gundam Pilot she's been hanging out with." Now Douglas was confused, A Gundam pilot?

"A Gundam Pilot? But I thought I heard they were all like you, Josh and Nick?"

"Rumors Uncs, only two of them are, and they're with each other. Winner and the Barton kid. The Chinese boy is dating one of Une's Preventers and the Japanese kid as everyone knows is doing the Peacecraft."

"That's four Rick."

"The American, Duo Maxwell. He's loud, cocky and has a smart mouth. You're gonna love him."

"Are they dating then? She hasn't said anything."

"Not yet, but we all figure it's just a matter of time. He's almost as stupid as I heard you were."

"Watch it punk, I maybe older than you but I can still take you out. Damn their so young." The older man was kidding of course, well at least Rick hoped so, Doug Johnson was still a man to be reckoned with. In his youth he'd been a hot shot Mobile suit pilot himself. Until he'd meet a certain dark haired filly with soft gray eyes. That woman, was now his wife and had turned his world upside down and settled the restlessness that had driven him to fight and test the then experimental mobile suits.

"Uncs, thanks to the war, ain't none of as young as we should be, especially those Gundam Pilots." The older man ran his hands thru his only slightly graying light brown hair as he walked off muttering about how he wasn't old enough yet to have a grown child.

-

Mouse returned to school late Sunday night, the following week went much the same as the last. Classes, homework, pulling a certain Idiot pilots braid whenever he was being an ass. The following Saturday afternoon around 2pm found her sneaking off of the campus once again to go shopping with Relena. This time though Heero saw them as they made their way to the gate. He had to smile it was a unique tactic. Relena, dressed up in some of Mouse's clothing was walking out the gate just as pretty as you please. Duo was sitting on his bed folding some laundry. Heero'd been REALLY pissed about Duo's using his favorite shirt the week before. The braided menace had had to promise to do all the laundry for a month before Heero'd stopped pounding on him.

"Hey, Baka look at this." Stepping over to the window, Duo looked out to where Heero was pointing and whistled.

"Well, I'll be damned, so that's how they get Relena out without anyone the wiser. Bold move, not my style of course. I prefer to sneak, but it seems to work for them."

"Want to follow?" Duo grinned at his friend, he knew Heero was just 'Dying' to find out where the girls were going. Besides it was sure a Hell of a lot better than laundry.

"Sure why not."

Heero drove ,seeing as Duo was as insane a driver as he had been a mobile suit pilot. The two ex-Gundam pilots followed the bus to the nearby by mall. Parked and tailed a pair of pretty, ordinary looking girls throughout the mall. When they went into Victoria's Secret, Heero realized this is where Relena must have got that hot little number she'd been wearing. He almost rubbed his hands together in anticipation. But being Heero, he just smirked. Duo looked at the 'somewhat' more sedate items on display in the window and gave a low whistle.

"Looks like your gettin laid tonight Heero buddy."

"I always get laid, you're the Baka."

"Whaa do ya mean by that?"

Heero almost broke their cover by laughing out loud, the utterly clueless look on the ex-Deathscythe pilots face was just.. just. Oh God, he couldn't look, what a Moron. By the way Relena wasn't the only who came out of that store with a bag, Heero almost snickered, when Duo remarked out loud that he wondered what she could have possible gotten in there. A couple of hours later found the girls with several bags each and sitting at an ice cream shop indulging in a couple of treats. The boys decided to play it cool and walk by the shop and pretend they had run into the girls on accident. Hey, it was a Mall, they we're teenagers, maybe they'd buy it. Both Moron's forgot that neither of them had gone into a single store and had no purchases to show for the supposed 'shopping trip'. Who says the 'Perfect Soldier' thought of everything. Mouse looked up from the shake she was sipping to grin at Relena and wink.

"They've given up on just following us, I think their pretending to stroll by." And sure enough moments later a stoic Heero Yuy and that grinning idiot Duo Maxwell strolled on by the food court and pretended 'shock' at finding the two girls there.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A pair of really pretty girls, and who are we, but a pair of hot guys looking for a pair a pretty girls like you." Heero sighed heavily as the braided menace slid into the booth next to the grinning Mouse, Heero sat next to Relena. Duo reached over grabbed Mouse's milk shake and took a sip.

"Hey! That's mine you ass, get your own." And she yanked his braid.

"Hmm, Butterscotch. Sweet, like you."

"Flattery where get you almost anything.. ..except my shake. Give it back." Duo grinned around the straw his violet eyes twinkling as he teased the dark haired ponytailed girl he'd been following all day, and drank her shake.

"Whatcha say Heero and I make it up to you gals. Name it." Oh this was too good to be true, he was literally walking into Relena's trap. The one she'd devised as soon as Mouse had told her the boys were following them. As far back when they'd been in Victoria's Secret earlier that afternoon.

"There's a movie theater here in the mall, take us to a movie and we 'might' forgive you for tailing us all afternoon." Relena grinned at the sullen Heero who had figured they were busted before they even sat down.

"Hn."

"Good that's settled. Did you drive? We could put our bags in the car."

Heero actually wasn't all that put out by it, but he acted like he was a little annoyed, if he hadn't, the braided menace might have figured out that Relena had just 'tricked' him into his first real date with Mouse. They put the girls purchases in the truck of the car and walked to the movie theater. It was about 6:30 pm, prime movie going time and the place was a little more crowded than Heero would have liked, especially as he had Relena with him. But there were still a couple of seats in the back and several farther down below. Playing on Relena's set up, he stage whispered to Duo that he and Relena would sorta like to, ah, sit in the back... if you (wink wink) know what I mean. Duo took it exactly as Heero wanted him too, thinking his buddy wanted to use the movie as an excuse to make out with Relena, so he dragged Mouse to a pair of seats a few rows below them. Relena smiled warmly at Heero as they made their way to the top back row.

"Have I mentioned lately how much I love you Heero?"

"Same here."

The established couple managed to watch the movie, as well as the still budding romance below them. Duo, being Duo, had bought the biggest tub of popcorn they made, had an enormous drink and several snacks. As the movie progressed Duo placed to place a casual arm about the shoulders of the dark haired girl, the popcorn tub in her lap, they shared the treats and drink. Utterly oblivious as usual, to the sight they made. Seeing as it was an action flick, Mouse jumped and squeaked several times throughout the movie, each time Duo would squeeze her and laugh. During a rather intense scene the two burrowed into to each other as they watched the screen with wide eyes, mindlessly eating popcorn.

After the Movie the couples met outside. Duo had grabbed Mouse's hand as they had made their way out of the crowded theater. He still had yet to let go when they caught up to Heero and Relena. Relena decided it was time to spring part two of her 'trap'.

"So, Duo, my bothers Halloween party is coming up in two weeks, Mouse of course already has an invitation. But I was thinking you two could sort of go together, then she'd be your date." The clueless twosome stared at her.

"Like you are nooww. On a date." Relena pointed out their clasped hands.

"A date?" They said in unison, two pairs of confused eye's looked at Relena first, then at each other, then down at their clasped hands and then back up at each other. Duo grinned at Mouse.

"Huh, whadoya know we're on a date. I had no idea they were so nice." This time three pairs of eye's just stared at him.

"Duo, please tell me you have been on a 'date' before." Relena asked

"Nope, never. I was sorta busy, ya know. Kicking ass, saving the world, trying to stay alive. You know the little things that take up a young guys time."

"Baka. I found time."

"Yeah, but you're the 'Perfect Soldier', besides Relena stalked you. So, what do I get on a first date anyway. Huh?" The grinning Baka asked.

"A single, goodnight kiss you Moron." Mouse stated firmly.

"Woohoo, I can't wait. Hey, it's still pretty early, so what's next?"

-----

**AN: Woohoohoo, One Kiss coming right up. Been waiting for it haven't ya?**


	10. First Kisses

**Disclaimer: Gundam Wing cute sexy 'not' real guys who in no way belong to me. Isn't that just sad? **

**Story: Building a Better Mousetrap 101**

**Warnings: Hehehe**

Being a Mouse doesn't mean you're helpless or weak.

Current Pairings: 1xR, 2xOC, 3x4, 5xS, H+OC, 6xN and OCxOC (past 1x2)

Chapter 10 - First kisses

The foursome stopped at a small bar and had a couple of drinks, the boys shot some pool with a couple of local guys. Heero refused to let Duo bet on it. It just wouldn't have been fair to the other men. So what if Heero had never played before. It was a game of skill, calculation and accuracy. He mastered it by the second ball. Once they got back to the campus, Heero and Relena disappeared into her room.

That left Duo and Mouse standing outside her dorm room door. For the first time ever, they felt shy with one another. Kind odd when you think about everything the two had done on the phone in the past, but then again maybe not. That had been them alone, each safe in their own room, sitting in the dark, the other only a voice in their ear. Not standing, right there in person, and really, really not wanting to screw this up. At least that's how Duo felt. Mouse's brain cells had decided to take a vacation by this point, so she was just staring up at Duo waiting for him to make a move. Ah, he was going to make move wasn't he? They'd been standing here in the doorway for about 10 minutes now staring at each other.

Duo was trying to gather together his considerable courage, when the hell had that deserted him? Fuck, he'd fought hundreds if not thousands of mobile suits during the war. He'd survived a stint with the Zero system, sanity still reasonably intact. Gone on suicide mission after suicide mission without blinking an eye, and now he couldn't for the life of him kiss a girl, a girl that he liked. Damn it Maxwell, get it together you've kissed Heero Yuy for God's sake, you can kiss 'this' girl, it will NOT ruin your friendship. Duo thoughts chased themselves around and around in his head.

Mouse's thoughts were much simpler: Moron.

Finally after what seemed like hours Duo lifted his hand and slowly pushed a couple of stray hairs that had fallen out of her ponytail back behind her ear. He left his hand here on the side of her head, fingers behind her ear, thumb in front, he mirrored it with his other hand, he now had her firmly within his grasp. Mouse wasn't sure, but she thought she felt him tremble. He licked his lips, and her eye's went directly to the new moistened lips now slowly descending to hers. Somebody moaned, and someone else sighed as their lips 'finally' touched for the first time. Eyes now closed, they lost themselves in the sweet ambrosia that was the other.

Suddenly Duo violet eye's popped open and he stepped back from Mouse as if she was a blazing hot fire and he had just burned his hand in it. Oh God....

"M-Mouse, run , hide, get in your closet. I'll, um, call you in a few, okay?" And with that he turned and ran away so fast down the hall his braid flew out behind him.

"Huh?"

Mouse blinked several times before enough of her brain cells decided to come back happyland and propelled her into her room. She opened the door, closed it and leaned back against it, a completely dazed look on her face. Her fingers lightly grazing the lips that had just been thoroughly kissed for the first time ever by one Duo Maxwell, ex-Gundam pilot of the Deathscythe and Deathscythe Hell. Who it seemed had just run away from her in... what? Fear? yes no, yes no. What the Hell had just happened?

From her relaxed position on the bed in the dark room Gloria grinned at the stunned and confused expression on her roommates face. She had obviously just been kissed by someone.

"Hey Mouse, you okay? You're looking a little dazed there."

"Huh? Gloria? Ah no I'm uh fine really." The girl behind Gloria raised up her head to grin at Mouse, her short cropped dark hair tousled becomingly.

"Yo Mouse."

"Hey Hil, um, if you guys , ah need me. I'll, um I'll be..."

Brrriinngg

Mouse's cell phone went off at just that moment. She didn't need to check to see who it was, she already knew, he'd said he be calling her in just a few minutes. What the Hell, did he fly there? Answering it she walked rather unsteadily to the closet and shut herself in. The two women on the bed heard what she said before she managed to close the door all the way. Gloria looked at her lover and lifted a delicate blonde eyebrow.

"You think it's your buddy Maxwell?"

"Damnit yes, I am so going to lose that bet."

"Bet? What bet?" Hilde, rolled her lover over and wiggled into a comfy position on top of her. A smoldering look in her eyes.

"That he's even more clueless than your twin brother Mike." Gloria Phillips burst out laughing, she and her brother Mike didn't look anything alike, so most people never realized they were twins. But they were very alike in one regard, they both liked their own sex. Gloria had known Mike was gay even before she had admitted she same thing to herself. Her clueless brother, on the other hand, hadn't admitted it to himself yet. But it looked like Mouse's tall handsome cousin Rick Hamond, was doing his best to clear up any misconceptions Mikey still had about his sexual preferences.

In the closet....

"Damnit Maxwell, how dare you kiss me and run off like that. What the Hell are you thinking?"

"Ooh ah, M-Mouse I was th-thinking, I ooh um, wa-was allowed only one ki-ki-kiss tonight."

"That's why you left in such a hurry. You, you were excited?" A bright ray of hope entered Mouse's heart, where none had been before. She'd never dreamed the sexy gorgeous ex-Gundam pilot would really and truly, be turned on by 'her' physical self. I mean it's one thing to sit in the dark and pretend. He was a guy, guys were just naturally horny, she had well over a dozen examples of that in her family alone.

"Oh Fuck yeah,(pant pant) God Mouse. I-I so do, ah, ah, NOT want to sc-screw this up. J-just tell me how many ki-kisses I'm allowed... OOoooh, Damn, um, ah, t-talk to m-me. I'm fu-fucking, oh God, dying here."

"Duo."

-

The next morning Mouse was cleaning her room when Duo came by. That was a little surprising actually as the ex-space jockey tended to sleep in on the weekends unless Heero dragged him out of bed.

"Ah Duo, what are you doing up so early. Heero drag you out of bed to kick your ass again?" The attractive male standing in her room actually blushed.

"I- ah no not yet anyway, but the day's still young, he still has plenty of time to beat the crap outta me. No I ah, couldn't sleep last night. Look Mouse, I don't know a Damn thing about dating someone. But I do know that there needs to be some kissing rules here."

"Kissing rules?"

"Ah yeah, like no kissing on school days, or maybe we only kiss on dates or something like that." Mouse couldn't have stopped the look of pain that crossed her face even if she had wanted too. She looked down at the ground and gave the only answer she could at that moment.

"Yeah, um sure, I see. Look's it's alright, I mean Relena tricked us, and...."

(sigh)

"No you don't see, you don't see at all."

With that Duo pulled Mouse into his arms and ravished her mouth. When he gently bit her bottom lip and she gasped his tongue entered her mouth and took complete control. It was the sound of Gloria dropping her basket of clothes on the floor as she stood, eye's wide open watching her roommate seriously and I mean 'seriously' making out the chestnut haired male all the straight women and not so straight guys on campus dreamed about. The loud noise brought Duo back to himself and he jumped away from the dazed girl. Mouse's brain cells had gone on holiday again, and they were all having a party. They were screaming and drinking and toasting each other going... WOW, Holy, Fucking, Shit, that boy can kiss.

"Oh Fuck, I ah..c-crap, I ah, gotta go. Closet. Now."

The braided menace flew out of the room at light speed. And Mouse sank to her knees, the now useless appendages that were known as her legs no longer able to hold her up any more. She just sat there blinking, trying to process what had just happened... again. Gloria snickered as she went and retrieved Mouse's cell phone off the table next to her bed, handed it to her, then went to the closet and opened the door. Mouse still dazed, crawled on her hands and knees into the closet, as Gloria closed the door she heard the other girls cell phone go off. Damn he was fast. Gloria picked up her own cell phone and called her girlfriend Hilde to tell her that her almost brother had just been here, and that Mouse was back, 'in the closet'. The petite blue eyed blonde had to go out into the hall afraid her hysterical laughter would upset her roommate.

Once Mouse and Duo managed to calm down. Hehehe. She sorted his reasoning behind the 'Kissing Rules' out. Seems the ex-Deathscythe pilot, found himself completely unable to control his body whenever he kissed the pretty girl he had become such good friends with. So being a Moron, he reasoned that if he 'knew' they'd only be kissing on 'dates', he wouldn't be thinking about it all the time. Less is more right, isn't that how the saying goes? Did I mention he was a Moron?

Seems Mouse wasn't much better in this regard, she agreed to the 'Rules'. But she figured that if her brain cells kept short circuiting out like they had been recently, that she wouldn't even be able to feed herself by the end of the week. Much less kiss. Now wouldn't that be a Damn shame.

But Duo wasn't against a few changes to their usual daily banter, hair pulling and all around teasing. Whenever they got within two feet of each other their hands automatically reached out clasped and pulled each other closer and didn't let go until they had too. Duo thought idly about getting a pair of handcuffs for the two of them, he hadn't actually 'seen' anyone handcuffed around campus, but Q had told him once in passing that Trowa was fond of handcuffing him. The ex-02 pilot it seemed was still somewhat naive. Hilde, Zechs and Wufei all gave Trowa their money to hold until it was determined whether he, Heero or Relena won the bet.

By the way 'less IS more' and poor Duo thought about kissing Mouse almost constantly. He probably would have broken it within days, except he was terrified of scaring off his little Mouse. Anybody else notice that he thinks of her as 'His Mouse' now? He thought it in his head but he really didn't understand the significance of it. And if you asked him, he couldn't have even told you when it happened, was it that first week, the first time they'd talked sexy on the phone, when he'd called her form that boring cocktail party, the first day.....

---

**AN: Yet another fun chapter to write. Next up a Halloween party and then I think some angst is called for. But first I need to get in a crappyier mood. It's just so hard to write angst when you in a good mood. **


	11. A Small Mission

**Disclaimer: The usual disclaimers apply. yadda yadda yadda**

**Story: Building a Better Mousetrap 101**

**Warnings: Implied angst and a frustrated Duo. **

Being a Mouse doesn't mean you're helpless or weak.

Current Pairings: 1xR, 2xOC, 3x4, 5xS, HxOC, 6xN and OCxOC (past 1x2)

Chapter 11 – A Small Mission

The two weeks between their first date and the night of the Halloween party were nearly pure Hell for Duo. First off, he had made up the stupid 'Kissing Rules", which he was rapidly coming to realize had been a seriously bad, bad idea on his part. His original thinking that if he 'knew' they couldn't kiss during the week or kissed only an official dates, then he wouldn't be so …..God Damn Fucking Hard all the time. Boy had he EVER been wrong.

To make matters worse he didn't even get a chance to go on a 'date' with her the following weekend. That psycho bitch Une had sent him and Heero off on a mission that was going to take all weekend. Damn, it was just, so not FAIR. Now he was going to have to wait for Zech's Halloween party next Friday night before allowing himself more of Mouse's intoxicating kisses. Aw Shit, he was hard again. Ice, think about Ice, or better yet about the Mission, otherwise Heero was going to notice.

"Baka, stop fidgeting, you're going to give us away." Crap he'd noticed.

"Trying 'Ro, but it's so quiet out here, and I'm thinking way too hard."

"Hard being the operative word I take it?"

"Hehe."

"………"

"Whoa, that almost worked. Guess there's nothing like a good Death Glare, to wither a guy all up."

"Baka." Duo rolled away from the corner of the building they were currently hiding behind, so that his back was up against the wall and pulling out his favorite pistol he slapped home some ammo, flipped the safety off and cocked the chamber. This was supposed to just be a data gathering mission, but things had gone wrong in the past, he'd learned that, the hard way. So it was always best to be prepared.

"I'm ready, let's get this over with. I'm hungry and it's going to take all day to get back to campus."

"You are always hungry and you just want to call Mouse." Duo gave Heero one of his big perky grins.

"Busted. Let's go."

As usual Duo lead the way, into the back alley, up the fire escape and into a forgotten window. He had no idea why these types of guys loved old abandoned buildings in New York City so much. But he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the Mouth. These buildings were ridiculously easy to sneak into. Heero probably could have done this one by himself, but they had all promised after the war that none of them would work alone anymore and definitely never without backup.

Four hours later the boys had finished the little mission they'd been sent on. The insidious virus known as 'Deathtrap' had been safely installed and the information they had gathered was already on its way to Une and her Preventers. So they were heading back to campus. As usual Heero drove, it was just 'better' this way, it kept Heero from digging holes into the dashboard of the rental cars they normally used for stealth missions. You would 'think' nothing would bother the ex pilot of Wing and Wing Zero. But Duo's driving was the exception. Duo had just gotten off the phone with Mouse and was squirming in his seat, staring out the window watching the scenery going by. This was going to be a seriously 'Long' car ride.

"Hey Heero?."

"Hn."

"Ah, what do girls like? I mean should I, you know, get flowers or candy for Mouse. That's what they do in those mushy girl type movies. What do you think?"

"I think you're asking the wrong person. I threatened to kill Relena and then nearly shot her. Thanks again for stopping me."

"Hey no problem Heero ole buddy. 'Sides what are friends for, but to shoot you and keep you from making a complete jackass out of yourself over a girl."

"Does this mean I need to shoot you?"

"Very funny, I'm not that bad."

"Wanna bet?"

This friendly banter continued for the majority of the drive, they stopped twice to get Duo food and make pit stops. Hey, even the 'Perfect Soldier' has to pee eventually. Especially when you're driving all night and day after having driven all night and day just to get somewhere and are now at the point that you're chugging coffee and Mountain Dew like it's going out of style. In fact Heero was so jacked up on caffeine that Duo thought it was hysterical. The normally taciturn Japanese male was currently sharing WAY too much info about his and Relena's love life. Not that Duo didn't take mental notes, interesting…..

So that's where the Gundamium handcuffs had disappeared too. He supposed they 'would' be the only one's capable of holding Heero, even if it was just love play. Well at least Heero knew where they were, if and when they needed them. Personally, Duo was hoping he'd never have to see that particular pair of handcuffs ever again. He absently rubbed his wrists as Heero kept babbling away. Heero babbling, to funny, Duo yawned and drifted into a light doze the motion of the car and the sound of Heero's deep voice lulling him to sleep.

Heero looked over at his slumbering friend. The Baka had somehow managed to curl up in the seat despite the seatbelt strapped around his waist, the top of his head resting next to Heero's thigh. He was getting close, Heero could sense it. He had also noticed the braided boy absently rubbing his wrists and massaging the slowly fading scars there earlier. That was always one of the first signs. Taking one hand off the steering wheel, Heero placed it on the slumbering teen's face and gently pushed his bangs out of the way. This Baka and Relena were the two most important people in Heero's life. He would do literally 'anything' for either one of them. Yes, he cared about the other pilots and even Sally, Noin and Zechs. Mouse was quickly worming her way into that elite and very exclusive crowd of special people. Hilde was alright too, but Heero had noticed her drifting away lately, joining a new, peripheral group of friends. Still connect to theirs, but less involved than she once had been in the everyday lives of the Gundam pilots.

Heero smiled into the early morning light of pre-dawn as he grabbed the camera he now carried with him everywhere and one handedly snapped a shot of the slumbering ex-pilot. Of all the classes Heero had taken to explore new avenues, he found that he actually enjoyed Photography. There were certain similarities to what he had already been trained to do, just without the bloodshed, pain and death. Now he 'Captured' people, places and things on film. 'Shot' them when they least expected it, and he loved it best when they were completely unaware the he was there, and he 'shot' them in an open or extremely exposed moment in time. Those were the best shots the ones that revealed the real people behind all the masks they put up to protect themselves from the world. These were the people he had once fought and killed to protect.

--

**AN: A short chapter I know, but lucky you. I wrote tons and have more chapters already.**


	12. Party Night

**Disclaimer: GW not mine never was, but I can dream.**

**Story: Building a Better Mousetrap 101**

**Warnings: Sexy pilots the usual stuff. **

Being a Mouse doesn't mean you're helpless or weak.

Current Pairings: 1xR, 2xOC, 3x4, 5xS, HxOC, 6xN and OCxOC (past 1x2)

Chapter 12 – Party night

TGIF! That was Duo's thoughts all day that following Friday, the day of the Halloween party. Sure he'd gotten Mouse to talk dirty to him, nearly every other day. But, it just wasn't the same. He now wanted to, to touch her and smell her, not just listen to her voice, sweet though that may be. He wasn't ready yet to go all the way, but he sure as hell was ready for a nice serious make out session, mmm and perhaps some really heavy petting. Oh Yeah,… sigh, um crap, he was hard again. His dick asked him repeated why he wasn't ready to go all the way yet? He kept trying to tell 'it' that this wasn't a one night stand, fling kind of girl, but dicks are notoriously short sighted. Probably because they only have the one eye.

Hilde, Gloria, Rick and Mike had already left for the party. The others had gathered in Relena's room before heading out. Duo looked around at his friends and grinned, they had all taken great care with their various costumes, each pairing obvious. He loved Q's and Trowa's sea pirate costumes, which he secretly referred to as Trowa, aka Captain 'You just gotta be Kidding' and his first 'Mate' Kitty Quat. Then there was Wufei and Sally, who had somehow managed to hook the quiet Chinese boy on Dragon Ball Z. It was probably all the fight scenes that drew the proud young warrior. Anyway, Waffles had his hair loose for once, a fake scar glued to his right cheek, he was wearing an orange gi with a black belt. Oh wow, Wuffie's a warrior, now there's a stretch, Sally decided to match Waffles Yamcha with a Bulma costume so she had colored her hair blue and dressed in a Bulma type outfit and carrying a handbag with the name Capsule Corp on it.

Relena, another big stretch (can you hear the sarcasm here) was dressed up as Dorothy. No you idiots, not Dorothy Catalonia that would have given Q a heart attack and besides, Duo wasn't sure it was even humanly possible to recreate those eyebrows. She was Dorothy from the Wizard of OZ. Geesh, who came up with this idea anyway, that was nearly as bad. But she did look cute in the blue checkered dress and sparkly fake ruby slippers. They all found out once they got to the party that Noin had dressed Zech as the scarecrow, you know the guy looking to get a 'brain'. Personally everybody thinks she's still pissed it took him 5 years to ask her out. She was the Wicked Witch of the West. Heero was of course Toto, Oh not the wimpy dog you see in the old movie. This dog's bite is definitely worse than his Death Glare. Heero doesn't bark, well at least Duo didn't think Relena had made him bark yet. They do some pretty kinky things. He really 'had 'shared a little too much when he'd been jacked up on caffeine last weekend. I did mention Duo took notes, right? Heero was dressed in all brown, a pair of cute doggie ears on his head, and a fluffy tail. He had a big tough leather dog collar around his neck with a tag that actually said Heero.

Now Duo he was a black cat, oh come on what other color would he be, calico? It was perfect for him, he was wearing his favorite black leather pants that literally hugged his skin from hip to ankle, black boots (so what if there's a bit of heel, he's short and knows it, and as he would say… I need all the help I can get.) A skin tight, black muscle shirt, and the mandatory kitty cat ears and tail. For once he had decided to leave his hair down, the braid kept getting caught in the tail. With it down the tail peeked out in back thru the curtain of chestnut hair. At least that's what he told himself, if perhaps he was hoping Mouse would like it down too, well perhaps that was a factor too. Like Heero he had a collar on but it was slender and had a bell instead of a dog tag. Hey, he was a kitty not some fucking dog. Duo was 'not' asking the Japanese boy, ever, about why Relena already had that dog collar and would certainly never bring up the name tag on it. He wanted to survive the night with his life intact, thank you very much.

Mouse, was coming as well…. a mouse. See, Cat and Mouse? Get it? They thought it was funny as Hell. Well Duo 'thought' it was funny until she finally knocked on the door and Relena opened it. She was the last to arrive, and they were only waiting for her to show up before they left for the party. He hadn't seen her costume anymore than she had seen his. When Relena opened that door, everyone including Duo face faulted and stared, if he had been holding anything in his hands he would have dropped it as his hands suddenly stopped functioning, and his brain shut down. At least his big brain that is, the little brain was now dancing in glee. Mouse blinked at all the people staring so hard at her, concerned, she twisted her body to see if her tail was jacked up again. All the men in the room (well except Q and Trowa) groaned. Relena just smiled at her friend, glanced at the dumbfounded look on Duo's face and led Mouse into the room.

Mouse was a mouse all right, cute round gray mouse ears on her head and a long tail stuck to her perfect butt. No one had ever seen Mouse in anything except her usual loose baggy jeans and over sized shirts. Now, they were all observant enough to know she wasn't exactly fat under the loose clothing her arms were trim and her face slender. They just figured she was tom boy, what with growing up with all those male cousins, and perhaps a bit shy. So they had never been subjected to the full force of her hour glass figure, currently incased in a form fitting soft gray full body leotard, that left nothing to the imagination. Heero's brain, as clinical as ever noted she was a perfect 36-24-36. She had also put her hair down for once and it fell in soft dark curls about her shoulders and down her back to just past her shoulder blades. It was several minutes before anyone noticed she had also put on makeup to boot. Heero smirked and noticed his friend had yet to recover his composure, so he kicked him, hard.

"Ow, Hey whacha do that for?"

Duo glared at Heero, fortunately Mouse was busy greeting the rest of the gang and commenting on how wonderful their costumes were, so he had a few seconds to rein in the 'little brain', which had been happily sending 'big brain' images of his hands all over that fine body, draping his hair over it, licking…..Geez, shut the fuck up, I get the idea already, Duo mentally slapped 'little brain' back into submission. For her part once Mouse got a look at the sex kitten that was her date, she almost fell to the floor, her as traitorous legs nearly giving out on her again. They stood there just staring at each other for a couple of minutes. Trowa smirked and ribbed Heero.

"They always like this?"

(sigh)

"I'll give you my money tomorrow, add it to the rest."

Mouse came out of the stupor first and then really looked at Duo. Hey, his hair was down. WOW, i-it was so long and thick, her fingers itched to be in it. So she reached forward and dug her hands into the silky mass just over his shoulders and drug her fingers thru it all the way to the ends. Heero swore he saw Duo tremble when Mouse first touched his hair and then again as she ran her fingers thru it. Actually a few people sighed as she did it, even Heero, Duo's hair was an amazing thing. It was a miracle that he'd managed to keep it intact thru the war and that none of the assholes that had tormented and tortured him had ever thought to cut it off. Of course that hair (and his big mouth) had gotten him into serious trouble whenever he was captured, more so than any of the other pilots. But the sight of the pretty mouse running her fingers thru his hair and his blissful expression almost did them all in. Wufei was the one that finally broke the highly erotic atmosphere.

"Oh, the Injustice of it all, that Maxwell, should have 'such' hair while I, Chang Wufei cannot produce a decent ponytail." Spell broken, everyone in the room looked at Wufei who was smirking at them all, and then they all burst out laughing. Sally grinned and told the Chinese teen that his hair was perfect by her standards as she ran a loving hand thru its soft black length.

Giggling Relena dragged Mouse away from Duo and they ran out the door and down the hall to the waiting limo, Relena's Dorothy braids bouncing and Mouse's, Oh God, it just 'all' bounced. The others started following them down the hall. Duo turned to Heero as they exited the room.

"Oh God, just kill me now. I'm never going to make thru the night anyway."

"Baka. You'll survive. You did the war."

"War was easy compared to this." Duo lifted his hands and dragged them thru his own hair, everyone nearby sighed, again."

"Duo, stop that."

"Huh?"

"T-the hair thing. You could turn-on a dead man with that fucking hair of yours." That cheered Duo up immensely for some ridiculous reason. He just loved it when he could throw Heero off center. It was one of his life goals to shake up the 'Perfect Soldier' as much as he could. That the Japanese boy was 'disturbed' by his hair was a fact he filed away for future torment. He idly wondered if Heero had always been 'disturbed' by his hair. Hmmm, Interesting.

"He-he, gettin horny? I bet Relena would be 'happy' to take care of little puppy 'Ro later."

"Omae o Korosue."

"Nice try buddy, but I haven't believed that line since I survived the war."

"Damn, and it used to work on you too."

"You need a new line 'Ro."

"……..…"

"Uh, yeah, that still works. Come on let's go before they decide to leave without us, and then who would hover over Relena all night. I wonder if I can recruit Q and Trowa to help me keep all the horny bastards away from Mouse."

"Duo, you ARE a horny bastard."

"Oh fine, get technical on me." Heero smirked at the Cocky Americans back as he bounced down the hall in front of him. Baka, well at least Heero's teasing had gotten the other male's brain cells working again, how long that was going to last was another story.

-

**AN: And off they go to the Party....like all of didn't wish you could drag your fingers thru a real life Duo's hair. Wouldn't that just be awesome! Ah, the 80's and hair bands....A time when the men had better hair than the women. **


	13. Night in the Garden

**Disclaimer: Gundam Wing cute sexy 'not' real guys who in no way belong to me. Isn't that just sad? **

**Story: Building a Better Mousetrap 101**

**Warnings: Oodles of kissing, from nearly everyone. Yeah!**

Being a Mouse doesn't mean you're helpless or weak.

Current Pairings: 1xR, 2xOC, 3x4, 5xS, HxOC, 6xN and OCxOC (past 1x2)

Chapter 13 – Night in the garden

It lasted about 3 hours, the party was a great success and everyone was having a wonderful time. Some were just having a more wonderful time than others. It was actually Noin who spotted the 'Black Cat' cornering his giggling 'Mouse' as he dragged her out into the gardens. Soon all the friends had gathered and were skulking on a balcony overlooking the gardens below. Heero mentally snickered, the Baka thought he had privacy out here. Yeah about as much privacy as he had hiding in the closet.

"Really people, should we even be watching this? I mean it's their business right?" Noin posed the questioned to no one in particular.

"Shh Pet, and hand over opera glasses your using. I want to look too" Zech's winked at the now flustered Noin. Wufei a little flushed from the spiked punch was about to launch into one of his triads.

"The Injustice…" Sally giggled and clapped a hand over the Chinese boy's mouth.

"Not now Wufei Darling, you can tell me about it later."

"Yes My Dear, whatever you say."

The already flushed Wufei added a blush to his already bright cheeks. Sally of course thought it was adorable. Relena giggled and leaned against Heero who had no need of the Opera glasses the girls had somehow thought to bring along, the Baka wasn't 'that' far away. Quatre and Trowa were busy in a corner making out themselves, and the group was torn between watching the two attractive male ex-Gundam pilots go at it, which they had all seen before (But damn, it was still hot). Or watching the scene unfolding in the garden below, the garden won out as it was new, and Quatre and Trowa had been sucking face for a while now. Hilde and Gloria were sitting on the floor of the balcony and peering thru the railing.

Meanwhile Rick was contemplation dragging Mike into the other corner, well after he saw that his cousin was happy. He knew the couple had become very close. But he also knew his cousin, and that she tended to not think of herself as a hot commodity. He wanted proof that the very attractive chestnut haired male did. Rick looked over at Mike who was leaning over the railing, his cute little behind wiggling in the air. Idiot, he was going to fall off if he wasn't careful and well… the target was just too tempting. He placed his hand on that wriggling butt and pushed it down so Mike didn't fall off the balcony. Mike gasped and turned quickly to tell Rick to go to hell when…..

"Shhh look, there they are." The 6 couples on the balcony stilled and silence reined as they all peered out into the night.

-

Duo had had enough. He wanted his Mouse to himself. She giggled as he dragged her out into the garden and crisp autumn night air. She only placed a token resistance as he pulled her by the hand out the door and into the garden. Now all he needed was a relatively private spot. They weren't the only ones roaming the gardens looking for a place to make out. Finally Duo thought he found a good one, little did he know he had just given 'everyone' on the balcony a near perfect view of the unfolding scene. His gorgeous amethyst eyes twinkling in the moonlight he swung the giggling girl around in a big circle and then captured her in his arms.

Laughing happily Mouse looked up at him and dug her hands in that wealth of chestnut hair. On the balcony the entire group moaned. Duo, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close and grinned as he placed a hand on her butt and gave it a little squeeze.

"Eeep."

Duo's deep rich laughter reached even as far as the demented dozen on the balcony. Pulling her even closer his other hand cupped her face to turn it 'just right' as his lips descended on hers in a blistering hot kiss, using his thumb he prodded her chin to get her to open her mouth, and soon their tongues were dueling for supremacy. Duo was a very aggressive kisser, but Mouse wasn't about to be outdone by him. Arms wrapped tight about each other they lost themselves into the kiss. This time actual groans could be heard from several of the sneaky spies. Wufei, still sipping his spiked punch was getting ever more flushed by the minute, pouted and murmured to no one in particular.

"Where the Hell did Maxwell learn to kiss like that?"

It was a good thing that the light was so poor on the balcony or perhaps someone other than Relena would have seen the blush that actually stained Heero's cheeks. Quatre, taking a rare breath of air from sucking on Trowa piped up.

"When Duo and I were hiding out in the desert, I think he slept with nearly every girl there." God bless the clueless.

"The Injustice, that I, who was once married do not kiss as well." Sally grinned evilly.

"Wufei darling, we can practice this 'particular' skill all you want, until you feel worthy once more." The ex-05 pilot in a little boy voice, that none of the others had 'ever' heard from him before replied.

"C-can we start now?" Sally was more than happy to oblige, and pulled the slender black haired teenager into her embrace. Relena giggled again and ribbed Heero.

"That's so sweet. I didn't think Wufei had it in him to show affection in public." Heero smirked.

"He's drunk, once his head clears he'll either deny it or threaten us all with certain death if we ever bring it up."

By this point Noin had managed to drag the grinning Zech's back into the party. They were the hosts after all and they couldn't be gone forever, damn her rotten luck. Rick decided his cousin looked happy enough with her current lot in life and had managed to corral Mike into a nearby corner and was popping chocolates into the smaller male's mouth and then using his tongue to get his share. Gloria snickered from her seat on the floor of the balcony and Hilde decided to rib her girlfriend about her brother.

"Looks, like Rick has managed to convince Mike were his sexual preferences lay." Gloria giggled her baby blue eyes alight with mischief.

"Yes, He mentioned that Rick had managed to 'convince' him at least 3 times so far."

"Looks like Rick is more than ready to try 'convincing' Mike a fourth time." The 2 couples that were still unoccupied on the balcony chuckled, especially as Rick had chosen just that moment to pick the smaller males slender legs up and wrap them around his waist so he could get closer to the object of his desire. Namely, the delectable male in his arms.

"Perhaps we should move back into the party." Heero suggested, between the three couples making out on the balcony and the one below he was starting to get seriously warm. Damn, Relena looked mighty pretty tonight. Well maybe they could stay out here a little bit longer, the solid Japanese boy turned his girlfriend around in his arms, smirked and then captured her lips to start a make out session of their own. He never noticed when Gloria and Hilde up and left the four couples to their own devices.

Speaking of couples, the one in the Garden, that had started all this kissing stuff going on (well except for Quatre and Trowa), they had managed to end up on the ground, Duo underneath as Mouse lay on top of him unconsciously rubbing that fine, fine body all up and down his. It was probably a good thing Mouse was wearing a one piece leotard, it was helping to keep the couple firmly on second base, well maybe they were sneaking up on third. Duo rolled Mouse over onto her back to get better access. A hand cupped and massaged first one soft mound and then the other, flicking the nipples thru the soft material. He idly wondered if he could get his hands down the front of the outfit without ripping it. Little brain was all for it, but big brain was still able to rub at least two cells together, and was forbidding it, saying something like she'll kill you if you rip her outfit and she can't go back into the party…. Blah blah blah…

"D-D-Duo, (gasp)we s-should get b-back to the P-Party."

"A-aH Fuck, I k-know your r-right. G-give me a-a m-minute to calm down."

Duo stopped kissing her and rested his forehead against hers, his hair forming a nice soft curtain around their heads as they regained their composure. Damn this was nice, sure he was a little, um, he-he, uncomfortable, but he could live with it. Up until this point in his life, nearly all of his relationships had been, well basically nothing more than…. Wham bam thank you ma'am types. Well other than what he had had with Heero during the war, and even then they had usually had some suicide mission to run off to soon afterwards. This, this was nice, being able to actually enjoy the person he was with, and not just any person, his Mouse.

Asking Heero last weekend about what girls liked had proven to be a complete bust. He should probably have known better. Heero's idea of a pickup line had been "Omae O Korosue'. He thought about asking Quatre or Trowa but figured that neither of the gay male pilots would know a damn thing about 'girls', they had come together during the war and had never separated. Zech's was a complete and utter moron, seeing as it had taken him 5 years to get a grip on his relationship with Noin. So Duo wasn't about to ask that Idiot anything regarding dating. SO he'd approached Wufei, the Chinese pilot had told the American pilot that he wasn't the best to ask either, as his first marriage had been arranged by his clan, and Sally had been the one to ask him out. But Wufei had made a good suggestion, he told Duo to talk to Sally or Noin, girls should know what girls liked, right.

Duo had talked to Sally, thinking that as Noin had held out for that Moron Zechs for over 5 years that she might be a little deficient in that dept as well. It had been an interesting and enlightening conversation for the young braided male. Who knew girls thought like that? But it was kinda cool when you think about it. Made life more interesting, and Duo was all about interesting and not getting bored, and as we all know, a bored Duo is a bad thing. So this a Figuring out the female thought pattern should take up a little time, like oh, the rest of eternity.

One of the first things he had gotten from his initial exploration in to the female perspective was that they liked to be touched and held, and if possible kissed, a lot. Okay Duo could handle that, he was a touchy feely kind of guy himself, it had driven Heero to distraction on several occasions and accounted for two of the broken ribs he'd given the braided pilot during the war. Heero had not been exactly a people person when they'd first met.

The next thing he reasoned out was that gifts 'were' good. But it wasn't what or even how much it cost that was important. Flowers and candy were nice, sure. But what made a gift really special to any girl was the thought put behind it, and the more personal the better. Sally went on to explain that on earth boys still gave girls their high school ring when dating, and that back in the olden days of fraternities and such, college boys had 'pinned' the girl they were serious about. Sally had chuckled and said that men always seemed to feel a need to 'mark' their territory. She said it also explained why 'visible' hickeys were so common among those dating, especially early on. Duo smiled as he now looked down at the girl pinned partially under him. He traced a finger gently down her neck and across the glorious hickey he'd given Mouse. He-he, Sally hadn't mentioned they were fun to give as well. He placed a hand over his own neck, where he was sure she had reciprocated. Duo didn't bruise easily, she'd really had to work on it, but he hadn't minded, not one little bit.

The pair sat up slowly and then got to their feet. Mouse was grinning evilly at Duo, he didn't know it yet but she had managed to give him a monster of a hickey, well once she'd gotten that kitty cat collar with the bell off him. She was sure it was around here somewhere. Duo decided that now was as good a time as any to give her the gift he'd thought of. Pulling it out of his pocket, it was wrapped in a bit of cloth. Mouse was intrigued, stepping closer she watched as he unfolded the cloth to reveal a braided chestnut colored bracelet, the same chestnut color as his hair. She wondered where had he managed to find that. She found out soon enough as he tied onto her left wrist.

"I, um, I made this for you."

"Made it? Really, wow Duo this is great, it looks to be an exact match to your hair color."

It was nighttime so she hadn't noticed yet that the 'friendship' bracelet he was giving her wasn't made out of string, but his 'actual' hair. He gave her a cocky grin and pushed the mass of his hair up and back to show here where he had snipped a lock off right behind his left ear.

"D-Duo, you..? Duo was blushing now.

"I-I used a lock of my hair to make it. Sally said the more personal the better. Other than my bangs which Solo cut when I was a kid, I've never cut my hair except to trim it up. I-It was the most personal thing I could think of to give you. And when I found this braid pattern on the internet I thought, well that it was perfect, you know cause I um, braid my hair and all, and….M-Mouse you okay?" Tears had gathered in the dark haired girls smoky gray eyes.

"Oh Duo, I'm fine, really. T-this is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever given me." And she melted into his arms to show him just 'how' wonderful she though his gift was.

It was another 20 minutes before they made it back into the now slowly dying party. Many of the guests had already departed for the night. Their friends had also finally made it back inside at this point. Quatre just blinked as the couple rejoined the rest of them, their eyes glowing, hair still mussed, despite attempts to smooth it out, lips soft and puffy from all the kissing and, and, and….

"T-those have got to be the biggest hickey's I have ever seen. What were you trying to do, exchange blood or something?" The oblivious twosome, blinked and then each clapped a hand over their necks to nearly the entire group's amusement. All except Wufei, who was put out once again.

"Damn it, the injustice of it all, Come here 'Woman'." Wufei grabbed Sally and began to place kisses and suck on her neck. It took the dazed honey blonde a few seconds to come to her senses, but when she did she winked at the others and turned on Wufei to give him a little of what he was giving her.

And so ended the single best party any of the Gundam pilots had been to yet. All of them ended up with Hickey's by the time they got back to their rooms. Men are just so competitive. But sometimes it's a good thing.

AN: Yeah!


	14. The Raveges of War

**Disclaimer: Gundam Wing Hot guys that in no way belong to me or are real as much as I think it'd cool.**

**Story: Building a Better Mousetrap 101**

**Warnings: Serious angst, implied yaoi, basically some bad things.**

Being a Mouse doesn't mean you're helpless or weak.

Current Pairings: 1xR, 2xOC, 3x4, 5xS, HxOC, 6xN and OCxOC (past 1x2)

Chapter 14 – The Ravages of War

Wufei worked on perfecting his version of the Death Glare the days following the Halloween party. Unfortunately the effect was totally ruined, by the half dozen Hickey's gracing his slim neck. Which were the main reason he was trying to Death Glare his friends into submission. Over the years during and since the wars the others had all ended up with the distinctive bruises at one time or another, Quatre and Trowa usually being the biggest offenders. Though Trowa did prefer wearing turtle necks and his were often not as visible as Quatre's. Heero and Duo had both had them on and off as well. Though they thought no one other than themselves, Relena and now Mouse were aware that the ones they had gotten during the war years were from each other. It was one of the few things that Heero was somewhat naïve about. The other 3 pilots had figured it out pretty quickly. A pair can only show up with nearly identical hickey's flashing on the monitors, before people catch on. And Heero has always favored that green tank top of his, not exactly the prefect camouflage for Hickey's. After the war of course, all of Heero's Hickey's had come basically from Relena, and Duo's from the one night stands he indulged in before going to college and meeting a certain 'Mouse'.

That Tuesday night, four days after the Halloween party, Duo finally 'crashed' as Heero refered to it. It had been coming on for a while now, and Heero had been watching for the signs. The first had been the unconscious rubbing of the scars around his wrists, from the manacles that had held him more than once after he had been captured by OZ. But even so, he'd still been caught unawares, the ex-02 pilot had seemed ridiculously happy since the Halloween Party. But that night he'd accidentally broken the bathroom mirror and had cut his hand open while picking up a piece of glass. The blood running from the cut on his hand had been the trigger. Heero had been returning from his evening run when Quatre had come looking for him, panic clearly showing in his huge blue green eyes.

"H-Heero, its Duo, come quick he's crashing, and crashing fast."

"Where?"

"He's still in your dorm room as far as I can feel."

Heero didn't need to hear anything else, he just took off. Quatre didn't mind, there was no way he could have kept up with the ex-wing pilot, even if he had wanted too. Also he knew that Heero would be able to do what needed to be done for the tormented Shinigami. Heero found Duo still on his knees in the bathroom, the ex-02 pilot had obviously been getting ready for bed when he'd slammed the mirrored cabinet over the sink a little too hard and the mirror had broken. He was now kneeling on the floor staring at his blood stained hands rocking back and forth mumbling to himself about… Blood, so much blood, everywhere he looked there was blood…..

Heero had heard it before many times, each time the tormented pilot crashed, he saw the blood of all those he had killed during the war running over and thru his fingers as rivers of red. And nothing would drive away the bloody fixation except to be punished for his supposed crimes, punished as those who had captured him had 'punished' him. Heero hated that he had to do this to, and for his Best Friend. But do it he would, because the Baka meant more to him than anyone other than Relena. So upon reaching the slightly smaller male he didn't even bother talking to him, instead he just turned Duo's face enough so could see the glazed violet eye's and holding nothing back punched him for all he was worth. Knocking out his Best Friend and the Brother of his Heart.

By the time Duo regained consciousness, Heero had managed to cart him unobserved to Relena's room. Seeing the unconscious teen slung over Heero's shoulder Relena had left without a word. Both knowing and saddened by what was about to happen, but unable to do anything more for the long haired teenager than what her lover was already planning to do. Heero had trussed him up using the Gundamium alloy handcuffs, that were the only thing capable of holding the frantic ex-Gundam pilot. Especially once Heero began the long process of bringing his friend back from the depths of hell. Heero always took care tie up his braid, as well padding the cuffs so as to not add to the scars already decorating the slender wrists of the naked dangling boy. He had hung him from a hook he had embedded in a sturdy load bearing beam for just such an occasion.

On the other side of the campus Mouse had been in choir practice when she suddenly fainted, so it had taken her a few minutes to come back to herself. When she did she tore off across the campus looking for the source of the emptiness and pain she felt. She came across Quatre making his way slowly back to his dorm room.

"Q, where is he? I-I feel like something, something terrible has happened. All the light, happiness and joy, i-it was like it just all went away suddenly, and now there is only darkness and pain."

Quatre stared at the distraught girl before him, because that 'feeling'…. it was exactly what he felt from Duo whenever he crashed. Like the normally outgoing perky American's personality had just disappeared and in its place was nothing but darkness.

"I-I think Heero took him to Relena's room. That is where I sense Heero at right now."

"Thanks Q." And she ran off towards the girls Dorm. Not patient enough for elevators she ran up the stairs to the third floor where she found Relena sitting on the top step, her head buried beneath her arms. Mouse barely slowed down, she grabbed the other girl and dragged her back to her room.

"N-no Mouse, please don't, it's for the best, Really."

"Open it. Now."

Relena did as she was told, the only other person who had ever addressed her in such a cold and hard voice had been Heero, and she knew 'that' kind voice meant business. After she opened the door it was like time stood still and everything was in slow motion. Heero had already started in on Duo, and the braided pilot had several stripes to show for it, but his eyes were still glazed, lost in a dark and terrible place. Mouse flew across the room as yet another lash, already in motion sang thru the air. She and the end of whip got to Duo at the same time. Mouse threw herself over his unprotected body and took it on herself.

"Down, down, down, down. Get him the fuck down." Mouse cradled the trim form of the long haired ex-pilot and tried to unhook the cuffs from the ceiling herself. Heero stunned, dropped the whip he had been using to 'punish' his Best Friend and ran to help her. Once Heero unhooked the other male, he and the woman holding him fell to the floor. Mouse held onto Duo and with pleading eyes asked..

"W-Why Heero, why?"

"Because, it's the only way to bring him back."

"Back from where? Where is he Heero? I felt it, It was like the light,… died." Heero blinked and then told her.

"He's lost, lost to the darkness within him." Then Heero broke down, the pressure of having to do such a thing to his Best Friend getting the better of him. "Fuck, you think I 'like' doing this to him? I** HATE** it, But if it's the only way to bring him back, then I will do it. I'll do whatever it takes to bring him back from that terrible place. I, oh god, I don't know anymore, I-I just want my friend back. "

"What can I do Heero? What do I need to do?"

"I-I don't know. I, I just know that somehow you 'might' be able to do what I have not."

Mouse blinked back her tears and nodded, she looked back down at the unseeing man in her arms. He was lost in the dark, and was still muttering about blood stained hands…Mouse shook him.

"Come on Duo, come back, Please."

"B-blood, everywhere, on my hands it won't go away…" That did it she shook him even harder.

"That's it! DAMNIT MAXWELL, STOP QUOTING 'MACBETH' AT ME, OR I'M GONNA SLAP YOU SILLY!!!!!"

'B-blood…" Raising her hand Mouse backhanded him for all she was worth. You learn things growing up with monsters for Cousins. The glazed eye's cleared and then....

"M-mouse? OH God, Mouse, it's so terrible, I-I k-k-killed s-so many people."

Duo broke. Sobs racked his body as he returned from the dark. Mouse slipped her head between his still cuffed wrists, so his arms were around her neck as she held him close, rocking him and soothing him as best she could listening to all he had to tell her. She had told him, right from the start, that she would always listen, and she meant it.

Heero fell to his knees, put his face in his hands, and wept. Relena had closed the door and silently she knelt behind the normally stoic Japanese boy and held him. As he cried for all the times, he had had to hurt one of the few people he loved, and cried in relief at the thought that maybe, just maybe he would never have to do such a terrible thing again.

Eventually Heero managed to unlock the cuffs and toss a blanket over the still sobbing, but rather naked Ex-Deathscythe pilot. Mouse looked up and smiled in gratitude at the ex-Wing pilot.

"Y-You don't hate me?"

"No Heero, how can I hate someone who loves him SO much. You did it out of love. But um, let's see if we can't try to not do it again, all right?"

"I've been trying to get him into therapy since the war. Only Quatre and I are currently getting any help."

"Hm, well that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Why Wufei wears a hair shirt under his clothing."

"T-That Asshole, I'm gonna go kick me some Chinese butt. I can't believe him." Heero started heading for the door, firmly intent on kicking Wufei into next week.

"Heero."

"What!"

"Ah, go kick Trowa's ass first, I think he's cutting, and Quatre is covering for him." Mouse had twice seen small blood stains on the banged boys arm's staining the usual long sleeve shirts he always wore. She knew the signs, she'd seen it before. Heero stopped and looked at her, how had she noticed this and he hadn't? The question was there in his cobalt blue eyes. She smiled sadly, even Duo had stopped crying and was now listening, between hiccups.

"All of the cousins, my age and older fought in the wars, there used to be 20 of us all together. Three died, right away in OZ's overthrow of the alliance. Seeing the look that pasted over Heero's face she was quick to reassure him and Duo.

"Don't worry, you guys were never near them, we fought mostly in North American and only as far south as Brazil. The others joined the rebels and two more of my cousins perished here on earth. But after the wars, 2 of them started cutting, and three more tried committing suicide and Josh took to burning himself. Their all in therapy now."

'Rick?"

"Cutter, he was the one who noticed the signs in Trowa, and told me what to look out for. I wasn't positive until now." Duo looked over at Heero and extended a hand.

"Hey, 'Ro." Heero came over and took his friends hand and clasped them in both of his, Duo tried to give his friend a cocky grin, the effect was somewhat ruined by the tearstained cheeks, but it lightened Heero's heart nonetheless.

"Man, I'm a complete ass, a guy never had a better friend than you. I have no idea why I thought I could beat this thing on my own. But you're right I need help. Professional help, we all do. Now go kick some serious European and Chinese butt so we can all start therapy together, preferably tomorrow. Hm, and kick Q a few times just for good measure."

"You got it." Heero got up and started for the door."

"Ah an 'Ro, you did remember to bring me some clothes right?" Heero smirked as he headed out the door, turned and looked over at his friend.

"Nope, you'll just have to borrow one of Relena's robes. I totally forgot." Heero snickered.

"Damnit Heero, That's not funny. Fine! Once you tucker yourself out on Trowa, Wufei and Quat I'm kicking your ass. How dare you even suggest I wear a frilly robe all the way back to the guy's dorm. Hey, are you even listening to me? Fuck , that it's, once I stop shaking you're history man."

**-**

**AN: Interesting Ne? Hope you liked.**


	15. Therapy Begins

**Disclaimer: These boys don't belong to me and maybe it's a good thing as my house isn't big enough. **

**Story: Building a Better Mousetrap 101**

**Warnings: More angst, L2 slang and stuff.**

Being a Mouse doesn't mean you're helpless or weak.

Current Pairings: 1xR, 2xOC, 3x4, 5xS, HxOC, 6xN and OCxOC (past 1x2)

Chapter 16 – Therapy begins

In the end Trowa caved rather easily, it only took a few pointed words, with Heero's fists backing them up to convince the tall European boy. Plus Quatre may have been covering for Trowa, but that didn't mean he hadn't been constantly on him to get therapy. So now that Trowa's little secret was out, and the rest of the guys knew, he gave in to the wishes of his lover. Wufei on the other hand had needed some serious convincing, three hours worth. It was quite late by the time Heero returned to his dorm room. Duo had eventually made it back and was in bed, but awake, waiting for Heero to return.

"Damn 'Ro you stink. What the hell did you do? Smell them into submission?"

"Baka, no once I managed to get that damn hair shirt off Wufei, I burned it. Um, your okay right? And Mouse?.."

"Ah, 'Ro I'll be happy to talk all night, but seriously man, you stink. Pleease, go take a shower first."

Heero's and Quatre's therapy sessions were normally back to back and sometimes the two teenagers came together. Their therapist was a tad surprised though when all five pilots showed up at the same time, each one still sporting their slowly fading hickeys from the Halloween party. Well except the 02 pilot. Whoever had gotten a hold of that boy, had done a humdinger of a job. Lucky girl, the long haired male was extremely attractive. Truthfully they all were, sometimes she loved her job. The intelligent woman was also more than smart enough NOT to point out that pilot 05 was sporting a split lip and what looked like the makings of a black eye. Or that the 03 pilot looked mostly resigned to his fate, and had a small bruise of his own on his face.

Of her new patients, only the pilot 02 seemed relatively perky. Of course, she would find out soon enough, as did all who came to truly know him, that much of it was no more than a reflexive defense for all the pain he held inside. After a couple of sessions the woman was surprised the boy had managed to survive this long. She attributed it to the innate strength of his personality, and the love of his friends.

On his fourth individual session he came leading a pretty dark haired girl by the hand. Ah, this must be the giver of all those Hickeys. The two were sporting a new batch this week. She smiled, remembering her days of young love and infatuation when she had first been with the man that had eventually become her husband. She was a little surprised he had brought her, well at least so soon. Quatre and Trowa were already taking joint sessions. But that couple was well established and of long standing.

This couple was relatively new and there was a possibility the pilot would move on, from what she thought she had gleaned from his records, and from things the others had said here and there about his activities after the war. She had gathered that he was somewhat flighty and/or fickle when it came to relationships, other than with that of the other pilots. But she changed her mind that day, and mentally kicked herself in the ass for making such an assumption. The girl was pretty, and well into the session she realized the girl was strong of heart as well. It had been she who had broken thru to the lost younger version of this young man trapped inside, and had been the catalyst for him getting help.

One of the other things she noticed, seeing as the couple basically never let go of each other's hands as they sat there, was the chestnut colored braided bracelet on the girl's wrist. It didn't take the observant woman long to realize it was made from the same hair of the braided boy sitting next to her. A boy who claimed he had never cut his hair in his life, and as the braid was three feet long she believed him.

"Duo that's a lovely wristlet Mouse is wearing, did you make that?"

"What's that Dr. Rice? Yeah it's pretty cool if I don't say so myself. I made it from my hair, see. I cut a lock off and then braided it up all nice and tight. I found the pattern on the internet and modified it a bit. See, weaving and interweaving the hair so it would be sturdy and thick enough." Mouse grinned she had an idea what the therapist was up too. Duo had lifted his braid up a little to show the woman whre he had cut the lock off but didn't let her touch it. Then he went on to explain how he had created the extremely personal object.

Mrs. Rice had her answer, the girl could come to any session with Duo that the couple wanted her too. The ex-pilot was most likely never letting the dark haired girl, known as Mouse to everyone, go. Whether the youngsters were aware of that little fact themselves or not yet, remained to be seen. But she suspected they were catching on, they were here together after all, weren't they. And she suspected that the troubled young man, might just need the girls help when it came time to revealing and expressing the more disturbing parts of his horrific past.

Mouse had readily agreed to join Duo to some of his therapy sessions. It would sure be a timesaver later, as he had immediately taken to telling her 'everything' he and his therapist had discussed. Time that could be used to do other things, like homework, talking dirty on the phone or better yet making out under their favorite cherry tree. After bringing Mouse that first time, Duo went alone to the next and asked Dr. Rice the question that had been plaguing him for weeks. When she thought, it would be okay to go all the way, cause Duo was clueless about this kinda stuff. His dick was starting to get on his last nerve, what with all its constant feeding of erotic images to big brain and it's complaints of neglect, blah blah blah. Really like he neglected it, it had been getting more attention in the last 2 months than it had ever gotten, greedy little bastard.

"Ah, Dr. Rice your married right? So that means you dated Mr. Rice at some point." The therapist chuckled at the innocent question.

"Yes Duo dear of course. I've been married now for 7 years and we have a lovely little boy named David."

"Oh wow that's' awesome Doc. Um anyway, how long was it before you and Mr. Rice went, you know, all the way. Cause, I'm having a problem here deciding when it would be alright to ah, you know, with Mouse." Mrs. Rice blink, stunned at what this sort of question implied.

"Sweetie, are you still a.."

"What! Oh God no, loss dat durin da war.

Duo eye's got enormous and he started blushing furiously even more than he already had been when he asked the original question. He had dragged his feet up onto the couch and hugged his knees as usual, a habit that showed how closed up he really was most of the time. Of all the pilots, he was the worst in this aspect. Most of the others, either sat on one side of the couch or the other, depending on preference, and right verses left brain activity. Oddly Quatre the empath and Heero sat on the same side of the couch, while Trowa and Wufei sat on the other. Anyway the boys tried to use the sides of the couch to figuratively protect themselves. Duo sat in the middle, but folded up in on himself making himself small and less exposed. Interesting, now that she thought about it, the only time Duo had sat a whole session 'exposed' had been when his girlfriend Mouse was with him, and even then he had leaned towards her constantly. Body language spoke volumes Also when agitated, Duo's slang and L2 accent worsened. The young chestnut haired pilot continued…

"I,uh em, canna we git ta dat som tuther day. Mouse kens…. I, ah, is jist that I niver 'ad a, um, reel 'lationship afore, so I dun no wha's riht. Yi git wha I ken? Like in alla da movies, jist sorta allaways seems ta 'appen at jist da right tim. I wis no ol' nough to cover dis stuff wi Fa' Maxwell ana Sista 'elen, bu um, I din no dat dey woulda ken either. Wha wih 'em bein a priest an 'er bein a nun and tal. An da guy's, wella ya no Wu was merried afore da war, ana Q and Trowa hookeded up durin da war…..

OH my, he 'was' seriously agitated and this obviously meant a great deal to him. He hadn't back slid this completely into the street slang of L2 no matter what he'd been talking about, until now.

"Duo,.. Duo child, calm down."

"M-ma'am, I isa no chillin. Ya ken."

"Yes, of course dear. I apologize. I forget sometimes that you and the other pilots most likely never had much of a real childhood."

"Ah, 'ell, ima singin lick a L2 rit. Ain I?"

"Sorry dear, but yes you are. I'm not quite used to the phrasing." Duo closed his eyes and pulled himself together.

"I apologize, I'm just a little nervous asking you this kind of thing, and well it's kind of been driving me a little batty, Ya know?" Mrs. Rice actually chuckled, batty ? Well that's a new world for being sexually frustrated.

"It's okay, I understand, they pumped you boys with information, drugs and weapons training and left off sex education and social interaction. Right?"

"Yep, so um what do you think? Should I keep backing off or jump her?"

"Here's a question for you. How long have the two of you known each other and how much of that have you been dating?"

"Oh that's easy, I met her the first week of school. And we had our first date the middle of October. And of course, we talk all the time. I call her a couple of times a night, and ah, talk, yeah, um we talk, he-he."

"Oh my, ah Duo."

"Ma'am?"

"I think anytime now will be just fine, as long as she wants it too. Seeing as you've waited this long perhaps a…. D-Duo, where are you going."

"Later Doc."

"Oh my, I hope that gal is ready, or he's going to get even more frustrated." Doctor Rice, chuckled to herself and started adding to her session notes.

**-**

**AN: :D all I can say about the next chapter is hehehehe.**


	16. Sliding into Home Base

**Disclaimer: Gundam Wings belongs to many people who are not me. **

**Story: Building a Better Mousetrap 101**

**Warnings: NC-17 Yeah Sex!**

Being a Mouse doesn't mean you're helpless or weak.

Current Pairings: 1xR, 2xOC, 3x4, 5xS, HxOC, 6xN and OCxOC (past 1x2)

Chapter 16 – Sliding into home base

Duo ran from the doctor's office and headed towards the main auditorium. He figured Mouse should just be getting out of Choir practice. He caught her between the auditorium and the boy's dorm. Needless to say she squeaked when he caught her around the waist and lifted her up before putting her back down.

"Eeep."

"Hey beautiful, whatcha say we head over to my place and light a few fires? Okay? Huh, Huh, Huh."

Duo was literally bouncing in place with pent up energy, and didn't even wait for an answer before he started dragging the smiling and laughing Mouse to his Dorm room, seeing as it was the closer. He was frustrated, not stupid, he knew better than to try and jump her bones out here in the open. She'd smack the hell out him if he did that, well at least for this first time. He actually made it to the door of his and Heero's room before giving in and pushing her up against the closed door and ravaging her lips. Lips locked he reached for the doorknob, opened the door and the pair rolled into the room still kissing.

Heero, who was sitting as usual in front of his laptop, turned to Death Glare at Duo's noisy intrusion. It didn't take the observant teenager long to figure out the Pair were already on second base, and was seriously thinking of rounding third and just sliding into home. Duo's therapy session must have gone well. The ex-01 pilot knew his friend had been about to literally jump out of his skin with frustration, but because he didn't want to screw up, he'd wanted to ask someone 'older' first. Heero smirked as he shut down his laptop and put it in his school bag, looked like 'he' was spending the night at Relena's. If he was lucky he might actually manage to get some work done. If not, and he was REALLY lucky he'd get lucky too. And he was usually REALLY lucky.

"Baka,..(sigh) I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mmmpphh, yeah, Whatever Buddy. Thanks"

Mouse just threw a hand up and sorta waved as Heero left. Duo pushed her up against the wall for better leverage, while she wrapped her legs around his trim waist. Then they started peeling off pieces of clothing while still trying to kiss. He had to break the kiss to get his t-shirt over his head and but he went right back at it as soon as the material was history. Mouse was wearing a button up over sized shirt which in his haste he just ripped open and buttons flew everywhere. Mouse ran her hands over his well toned back as he worked on the clasp of her bra. What monster created these frustrating things anyway? To save her bra from the same fate as her shirt, Mouse slipped a hand behind her back and unhooked the offending piece of clothing. Once her plentiful breasts were freed Duo buried his face in the bounty before him, suckling on first one rosey red nipple, and then the other, until they were all nice and perky. Mouse had her head thrown back to give him free access to the bounty she offered, she ground herself against the solid erection still trapped within his jeans.

Things were certainly heating up fast, looked like Duo wasn't the only one suffering from sexual frustration. Mouse unwrapped her legs from around Duo waist. If they were going to get any farther, then the Pants had to come off. Yep pants, her scrambled brain cells were feeding her this very pertinent tidbit of information when she realized Duo had managed to get her zipper undone, and was trying to get the offending garment off her body, they weren't behaving.

Oh yeah, he was jumping her bones all right. Her brain cells went straight to happyland, and left only her hormones in charge. And her hormones had been waiting for 'this' moment for a long, long time now. At least that's what they were telling her. Hormones, like dicks have a very limited understanding of time, they only know about the here and now. She hastily unzipped Dou's jeans and tugged them to his ankles, and he kicked them off. Then he picked her up and tossed her on his bed before pouncing on top of her. They were panting heavily, giggling and laughing like a pair of maniacs. He was tugging at the legs of her jeans, and once they were tossed to god knows where. He settled himself between her legs and started all that lovely kissing,sucking and fondling stuff again. She suspected he'd been keeping several of those hands now roaming all over her body a secret, as he suddenly seemed have 12. Clothed only in a pair of boxers and bikini briefs the two were rounding third in no time, only the thin material separating them from their ultimate goal.

"Oh God. Mouse, p-please tell me it's alright."

"Alright?! Damnit Duo, if you stop now I'm going to kill you."

"I love the way you think."

The boxers survived then next couple of minutes relatively intact, even if they did end up on Heero's bedpost, the poor bikini briefs I'm sorry to say did not. But nobody seemed to care except the briefs. Finally naked together for the first they rubbed against each other, their bodies on fire with desire. Mouse was pretty sure she had never felt anything so wonderful as Duo's skin next to hers.

"Mouse, I-I want to make this perfect."

"Forget perfect you jackass. Fuck now, we can try for perfect later."

"God I love it, when you talk like that."

"Get fucking, Duo. I mean it."

Duo was not a complete idiot. Little brain of course thought she was a genius, what a wonderful idea. With a groan Duo buried himself inside of her hot, wet, tight sheath. His dick was in heaven and took the rest of him with it. With a hurried desperation built from weeks, if not months of frustration they both rushed to reach their goal, Duo, pumping his hips and Mouse holding on for dear life. This first hurried time wasn't perfect, and to be honest, first times almost never are. But neither would remember those parts.

What they would remember was the building liquid warmth in their loins as they neared the finish line, the searing white flash as they came almost as one. And the sweet tender kiss they shared once their brain cells remembered that they needed to breathe if they were going to be able to do this again. Duo collapsed on Mouse unable to move, his penis slipping out of her body, satiated for the moment. His weight on hers was comforting and more than welcome. The solidity of his body proving to her, that what had just happened had been real and not one of her fevered dreams, or a closet fantasy.

"Gods, I can't move. Woman, what have you done to me?" Duo had rolled off the top of her and had gathered her into his strong arms.

"Don't ask me, my brains cells haven't started functioning yet."

"He-he, it was incredible wasn't it."

"Braggart."

"Hey who's bragging, I was thinking it was a team effort. Sooooo, think we should wait to do this again? Like, I don't know, about 15 mins or so. I should be able to move by then."

"Hmmm, sounds perfect."

And that time it was. By the time they came a second time the two teenagers where slick with sweat, sticky with cum and happy as clams. They fell asleep shortly afterwards wrapped in each others arms.

Mouse came awake slowly, she could tell it was late, the moon was high in the sky and its soft light filled the room. Duo was already awake, and it had been the motion of his fingers brushing her hair away from her face that had caused her to wake up. She smiled at him sleepily and hugged the warm body close to her. He grinned and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Hey Hotshot, whatcha doing up?"

"Nuthin, just watching you sleep. This is all so new to me. I keep thinking that is I fall asleep I'll wake up and you'll be gone."

"Hmmm, I ain't going nowhere Duo, not unless you decided to kick me out of this bed." Mouse replied sleepily.

"I, um, I rarely ever stayed with anyone afterwards before. Not like this. If I did I was usually just really drunk and passed out or something."

"Did you want me to leave then?"

"No, that's what I'm trying to say, I like this. But it feels strange though, like there's this big hand squeezing my heart when I look at you. Don't get me wrong it's a good feeling sorta. I have just never felt it before, and I sort of don't want it to go away. You know what I mean?" Mouse looked up into the violet eyes staring so intently into hers. If she didn't know better, she'd think he was saying he loved her. Gods know she loved him, with every fiber of her being. She never wanted this to end.

"Yeah."

That was all she said, too terrified to be the first to say those three scary little words, words that could be the end of everything if she was wrong. They had never gotten around to undoing his braid, but it had come partially undone from all the activity, She pushed some of the loose strands from his face and kept looking deep into his eyes as he planted a kiss on her lips. Pulling back he smiled a small soft smile at her, not one of his big cocky grins but a real smile. Then he pulled her close and she nuzzled her face into his chest. Yes this felt good, felt right he thought, as if the pieces of his life were finally starting to fall into place.

"So what do you think happened to Heero?" Mouse grinned at that.

"You said goodbye to him if I remember correctly."

"I did?"

"Uh huh, I was a little distracted at the time. But I'm sure it was him, he was smirking."

"Only a little distracted? Damn I'm losing my touch."

"Maybe you need to practice more."

"Practice huh? Well they say practice make perfect. Whatcha say we practice some more. Whoever regains consciousness first wins."

"You're on."

Mouse won. As she gazed at the sleeping face of her lover, she felt she had been the winner from the first moment he had talked to her. This was all still vaguely surreal to her,.. that she was currently cuddled up to the hottest male in the entire solar system, at least as far as she was concerned. Relena and Sally might disagree with her, but hey, to each her own, right? And best of all, this hadn't happened just because she had been in the right place, at the right time. He'd hunted her from the beginning, and she was rather happy she had caught him in her Mousetrap. Silly thought that, but as she drifted off to sleep again, she realized she liked the metaphor.

--

**AN: There ya all go finally some nice sweaty sex. Hurrah, they've come out of the closet and finally made it to a bed.**


	17. Thanksgiving Break

**Disclaimer: These boys don't belong to me and maybe it's a good thing as my house isn't big enough. **

**Story: Building a Better Mousetrap 101**

**Warnings: Sexy stuff, irritated parents implied yaoi**

Being a Mouse doesn't mean you're helpless or weak.

Current Pairings: 1xR, 2xOC, 3x4, 5xS, HxOC, 6xN and OCxOC (past 1x2)

Chapter 17 - Thanksgiving Break

The week before the Thanksgiving break was a complete blur to the two new lovers. They found themselves screwing at the drop of a hat. For the break Mouse was supposed to leave to join her family in Missouri, and Duo was supposed to go with Heero, Relena, Zechs and Noin to see the latter pair off as they finally departed for Mars and the Terra Forming Project they were going to run there. Wufei was going to met Sally's family finally. The honey blonde had threatened to cut him off for good, if he blew it off yet again. And Q and Trowa were of course joining Q's enormous family on L4 for the short break.

No one ever hated being away from school more.

Sure they talked everyday, sometimes several times. It was a damn good thing they had the same cell company and minutes were free mobile to mobile, or the cell phone bill her father would have gotten would have had him blowing his top. She sorta, kinda mentioned to her parents that she was 'dating' someone. She had to explain why she was on the phone constantly, and the fact that her mother found her in asleep her closet twice more over the break. They didn't press her too much. But her father almost literally grilled her cousin Rick over some hot coals the first chance he got. His daughter 'thought' her parents hadn't seen the hickey's gracing her neck when she first got home. Children think their parents are stupid or something, and that their generation was the first to chew on their boyfriends or girlfriends necks. Doug and Selena Johnson had had more than their fair share of Hickey's over the years. Parents just got smart and started hiding them from prying eyes by the time their children were old enough to questions them. Hickey's happen, a lot. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

Rick was sporting his own share of new hickeys when Doug Johnson cornered him. Mike Phillips was also enjoying the Johnson family hospitality once again. He and his twin sister Gloria, Mouse's roommate, had been invited when it was discovered that they weren't going home for the shorter Thanksgiving break. As their family was on L4 and shuttle trips expensive, they had decided to only go home over the longer Christmas break. Quatre had offered to take them on his shuttle as he was going there anyway. But they had refused saying they didn't mind. Of course the truth was Mike didn't want to be separated from Rick twice in such a short period of time and Hilde wasn't going anywhere either so Gloria had been able to bring her to the Johnson's as well.

As usual, Rick had Mike cornered and was explaining to him where his sexual preference lay. Mike had caught on some time ago, but he 'really' liked Rick's explanations. Doug grabbed Mike's collar and pealed him off his nephew.

"Get lost kid, I want to roast your boyfriend over a few hot coals."

"I, sure Mr. Johnson, sir. Ah, you're not really going to roast him are you?" Mike was a little intimidated by the ex-test pilot.

"Depends on his answers." Mike ran.

"Uncs that wasn't very nice. It's going to take me hours to convince him that you didn't actually roast me. Ah you're not going to literally roast me are you Uncs?" Rick got nervous at the Death Glare his uncle was giving him. Damn, maybe Heero wasn't the king of the Death Glare after all.

"I might. Tell me about this Gundam pilot Duo Maxwell again. I've looked into some of his records and he's a flake. Been sleeping around the entire solar system from what I've gathered." Rick sighed with relief, so that's what had his uncles, tighty whites in a bind. He was worried that his daughter was falling for another Asshole like that Italian boy.

"Ah I see, Give Mouse a little credit Uncs. She wasn't exactly totally devastated when Dino ended up having to marry someone else. Personally, I think she may have even been a little relieved. As for Duo,… I don't know what he was like before he and the rest came to Rochester College, but he hasn't taken his eyes off her once. He gives the word 'possessive' a whole new meaning."

"Possessive, is he crowding her or forcing her into a relationship?"

"No more than you did Aunt Serena." That was a semi loaded answer, though Rick didn't know it. Doug Johnson had the grace to flush slightly. He'd been a randy SOB when he'd met the lovely and sweet Serena O'Malley. But she'd corralled him with one look. After that he'd been hell bent on getting her into his bed, once there, he found that he never wanted to let her out. Serena had been Mouse's age when they first met, Doug three years older. Mouse had been born a year later. Damn, he was too young to lose his baby girl so soon. Where had the time gone? He ran his hands thru his shoulder length hair and pinned his nephew with a stern gaze.

"Okay Rick, I'll let that one go for now. What he was like before my daughter is in the past. So what's he like now?"

Rick relaxed, he'd heard stories about Uncle Doug and his rather exciting love life before he'd met Aunt Serena. Rick had an idea, he taken a few shots of the pair over the last few weeks. He told his uncle to stay put and he went to his room and got his pictures from school. Returning he showed his uncle the pictures he had taken of the two, eating lunch (Mouse was yanking Duo's braid at the time), walking hand in hand across campus, sitting under the big Cherry tree and at the Halloween Party (Before, they had snuck out mind you). Any and all pictures taken after that little side trip would only cause his Uncle to hunt down Duo Maxwell and beat the crap out of the guy.

"He's a good looking kid."

"Yeah, I sort of noticed that myself." Doug gave his Nephew a 'look'. Rick grinned and threw up his hands. "Ah, before I realized he was straight. Hey, a guy can look right? And that was before the gang introduced me to Mike."

Doug was reasonably satisfied. He now knew what the man who was courting his daughter looked like. In fact he almost felt sorry for the poor kid. He was so 'Doomed', Mouse was her Mothers daughter alright. Serena had several old photos that showed Doug staring at her with the same somewhat stunned look in his eye. Doug borrowed the pictures and showed them to his wife. Serena saw right away what Doug had not. Duo Maxwell needed their Daughter, in the same way that a certain young Hotshot test pilot had needed her. She was more than pleased at her daughter's choice.

She smiled, as she looked at the one of the young Couple that had been taken on the night of the Halloween party. Standing together smiling for the camera, it was a standard shot. The beauty of the young people was stunning. But it was the one taken while the young man had his head in her Daughters lap while they sat under an old cherry tree. One hand tangled in her long hair as the two stared intently into each others eyes that showed her the truth of the matter.

"He's beautiful."

"Looks aren't everything Love." That wasn't what she had meant but, if it got her husband to take her to bed….

"Really, I think you're much more beautiful." Doug leered at his wife and picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

"Hmm, let me undress you love and will see who's more beautiful." Serena giggled as he closed the door with his foot. No one saw Mouse's parents for the rest of the night. But that wasn't unusual the two had been all over each other practically from the moment they had met.

-

That Sunday when Mouse returned to school after the Thanksgiving break, she found Duo waiting for her on the steps leading into her dorm. They barely made it to her room. Kissing like fiends they tore off their clothes. Mouse literally leapt into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her back up against the nearest wall and sank into her waiting warmth at the same time.

Damn, she felt good, Duo had missed her, not because of the sex, he'd missed just being near her. But sex sure was a great way to be close. That was for damn straight. Little brain cheered.

---

**AN: Hmmm I wonder what 's next. Hope your all enjoy this story. Reviews would be very welcome. I know you people are reading it. ;)**


	18. A pilots perspective Break 1

**Disclaimer: These boys don't belong to me and maybe it's a good thing as my house isn't big enough. **

**Story: Building a Better Mousetrap 101**

**Warnings: A little angst, panic attacks**

Being a Mouse doesn't mean you're helpless or weak.

Current Pairings: 1xR, 2xOC, 3x4, 5xS, HxOC, 6xN and OCxOC (past 1x2)

Chapter 18 – Thanksgiving break - a Pilots perspective part 1.

Duo had missed her all right, Thanksgiving break had only been just a week long. But to Duo it had been a week from hell. Sure he had talked to Mouse every single day, usually several times and almost all day if possible. Twice they went into the closet. Thinking back on it, he was Damn glad they had free mobile to mobile minutes, he wasn't sure his stipend would have covered his cell phone bill if they hadn't.

The other thing that became glaringly obvious to the ex-Gundam pilot as the week progressed was that being separated from Mouse for too long could actually be physically painful for him. This had seriously scared the hell out of him as he was caught off guard by it. Thank God he'd been with Heero, because it seemed Heero knew what was wrong and understood exactly what he was feeling. In fact Heero had realized what was wrong with Duo before Duo himself knew there was anything wrong.

It had started insidiously enough as just simple feelings of anxiety and a slight edginess, that usually abated when he was on the phone with Mouse. Of course he always felt good when he talked to Mouse, so that didn't alert him that there was a problem, plus he talked to Mouse as much as they were both able and free to do so.

On Thanksgiving Day Mouse's family was having the usual enormous family get together, and of course Duo had gone with Heero and Relena to see Zech and Noin off. So they were having a decent sized gathering of friends and family as well. So he and Mouse had agreed that for 'one day' they would wait until later that night to talk, feeling it would be rude to zone out on family and friends that day. It had sounded reasonable at the time.

It wasn't one of their better idea's, as during Noin and Zech's formal Dinner gathering Duo had a full fledge panic attack. Seeing as he had never had one before he thought he was having a heart attack, that's what it felt like to him with his racing heart that felt like it was being squeezed from his body. He also scared the shit out of everyone at the table when he sank to the floor on his knees and started hyperventilating. To Duo it was a terrible feeling, his heart was beating a mile a minute, he couldn't catch his breath, and he was shaking and sweating. It was like he'd set a bunch of explosives in a building and they had gone off to soon, and while he was still inside, and he had been racing to get out before the whole building fell on him and he'd only just made it. Seeing as that had happened once, he remembered vividly how that had felt, and this was pretty damn close to how he'd felt right after that little inceident. He'd been nearly paralyzed by the intensity of the feelings running thru him. Back then it had been an adrenaline rush and once he was free and clear, he had crashed from it, this was worse cause it felt like all those feelings all rolled into one.

When Duo dropped, Heero was there by his Best friend's side in an instant. He'd been watching Duo for a couple of days now, the normally happy go lucky pilot had been unusually edgy. And Heero suspected he knew why.

"Duo? Duo are you okay?" As he suspected Duo was clammy to the touch, shaking and his violet eyes were dull and glazed.

"H-Heero? I- Oh God, I Don't know what's wrong with me?" Heero began to rub soothing circles on Duo's back.

"Shh, Calm down Duo, It's just a Panic Attack. It will pass. Breath slower, it will help." Duo nodded and tried to breath deeper and slower breaths. Heero continued to rub his back trying to calm his friend.

To Duo it seemed like he was on that floor forever, how embarrassing. But eventually he was able to stand up and he let Heero lead him from the Dining Room, taking him to the bedroom he was staying in. He sat Duo down and went to get some medication he had in his bag for just such occasions and a glass of water for the braided Baka. When he returned, he handed a couple of small white pills and a glass of water to the still trembling male.

"Here take this it will help." Duo only looked at them for a second before downing the medication with the water. He trusted Heero, and Heero knew his tolerance levels. After a few minutes they started to take effect.

"Whacha jist give me 'Ro? I actually feel better."

"Adavan."

"Dude, You tranq'd me?" Duo blinked sedately, the drug calming him. Heero knowing Duo's resistance to drugs was similar to his, had given the Braided Menace the same dose he took when he was on the edge of a panic attack. Mental note: when they returned to the college and Duo saw Dr. Rice he was going to need to get his own prescription. In fact Heero felt like an Idiot for not suggesting it as soon as Duo had started therapy, panic attacks were common among people who had survive terrible wars. Heero had to admit he'd never seen the chestnut haired male this mellow before. Heero grinned, he should of thought of this years ago, when they were hiding out in some safe house and Duo had been bouncing off the walls from boredom.

"Baka. You feel any better yet?"

"Yeah...What the Hell 'Ro. That's never happened before. I mean I've been pumped up on adrenalin back when we were fighting and stuff,. But,...there was no reason for this."

Panic attacks and adrenalin rushes are two different things."

"But why would I have a Panic attack now 'Ro?"

"You've been real edgy the last couple of days, right?"

"Well, ,maybe... a little." Duo hedged, Heero smirked.

"A little? Duo you've been biting the heads off everyone for days now. AH, say? When was the last time you talked to Mouse?"

"Huh? Well um, yesterday, we agreed as this was a big family day to wait until tonight to talk." Heero nodded just as he suspected, the Baka hadn't spoken to Mouse all day, and it had started to wear on him even more so. To double check Heero pulled out his own cell phone and called Mouse.

"Heero?! What's wrong! What happened to Duo, I felt really edgy and anxious and then a short while later everything was calm again." So Heero'd been right just like when Duo had 'crashed' last month she had felt it, even from so far away.

"Duo had a panic attack, I gave him 2mg of adavan, Right now he's feeling 'Really' good."

"I bet he does if you gave him 2mg." Mouse chuckled, she knew Heero wouldn't lie to her about Duo. "So um he's going to be okay right?"

"He'll be fine. I'll keep him calm until we get back to school."

"Heero?"

"Just don't be surprised if he's waiting for you when you get there."

"Okay, that's not a problem, not at all." Heero could her the grin in mouse's voice. No she was as eager to see Duo and Duo was to see her.

Heero hung up with Mouse and went to check on Duo. The baka was good and calm all right now, he was so calm he had fallen asleep, which was all for the good really, Duo really had been stressed lately. Heero went back downstairs to rejoin the gathering and to let everyone know that Duo was doing okay and that it was nothing serious. That he'd just been under a lot of stress lately that's all. Which was actually true to an extent Duo was stressed, by the absence of a little Mouse. There was nothing any of the others could do about Duo's condition, other than getting him back to Mouse, which he would be doing in just a couple of days anyway. Until then Heero would keep him tranq'd if he had too. If they assumed he was just stressed over college and finals, well then that was their deal. Relena of course knew Heero better than that, Hell she knew Duo better than that, School didn't stress him at all. So when Heero sat back down next to her she raised a delicate blonde eyebrow at the Stoic ex-pilot. Heero leaned in a gave her a peck on the cheek and whispered to her that they'd talk later.

Later after dinner concluded and everyone left the table groaning from eating too much food as was the custom on Thanksgiving Day. Heero and Relena sought out a nice secluded couch to curl up in and cuddle for a while, too full to do much else except talk and cuddle.

"So.....?"

"You might want to decide what you're going to do with your winnings."

"Really? He's figured it out that quick? Tell, tell...Come on Heeeerrrroooo."

The pretty blonde wheedled. She was all bright eyed at the prospect and not just because it seemed obvious she was going to win the bet. Mouse had become a true friend to her and she wanted her to be as happy as she and Heero were. Also Duo was more like Heero's brother than just a friend, so his happiness was also important to her, more so than a silly bet. Besides she already knew what she was going to do with the money, and keeping it wasn't in her plans, she'd have to talk to Quatre about her plans but that could wait until later. One day Mouse would be a part of their 'Special Family', Relena was sure of it. And that would make them as closer than sisters. She's always wanted a sister. Heero smiled, his mate had a kind heart, most people only saw her title, something which He, Duo and Mouse and the others didn't.

"I don't think even Trowa and Quatre bonded this fast. It's very strong to have taken him down in less than a week of seperation. I'd say their bond is equal to ours, but it's hit them much faster and harder than it hit us." Relena gave Heero a soft smile.

"Well that's not surprising Heero, you and I were barely 15 when we met and bonded on that beach. We were nowhere near ready for some kind of bond and most definitely not the physical side of it, not at that age, so it took longer for us to get to that point."

"Hai." Heero nodded in agreement, yes all of the other pilots been much younger when they had found their bondmates and the process had been slower because of it. But Duo and Mouse were more mature, well Mouse anyway, Heero smirked to himself, the Baka was still a Baka. Heero gather Relena close, she dozed and he thought about the turns his best friends life had taken.

----

**AN: Part II coming up.**


	19. Thanksgiving break II

**Disclaimer: These boys don't belong to me and maybe it's a good thing as my house isn't big enough. **

**Story: Building a Better Mousetrap 101**

**Warnings: A little angst, panic attacks**

Being a Mouse doesn't mean you're helpless or weak.

Current Pairings: 1xR, 2xOC, 3x4, 5xS, HxOC, 6xN and OCxOC (past 1x2)

Chapter 19 - Break part II

All of the ex-Gundam pilots knew from day 1, the day Duo brought Mouse to meet 'THEM' what had happened to the ex-Deathscythe pilot. Heero had even suspected a few days earlier, when Duo had asked him to hack the school system for information on a classmate of his. But when he had shown up, Mouse in tow it had been as obvious as the chestnut braid down the American's back.

He had lifebonded, Finally.

His friends all secretly rejoiced for him, and from that point on it was just a matter of how long it would take for the bond to strengthen and take hold of the pair. Or in the case of Duo, for him to get a clue. The others had all been there and done this already, Duo was the last of the Gundam pilots to find his lifemate and bond.

Heero and Relena and been the first to bond, all unknowingly to them, they hadn't understood the pull they felt towards each other. Heero had fought it for a long time, believing it was a weakness in him. While Relena had embraced the bond from the first, not even really knowing what it was, she just knew she wanted to be by Heero's side. That she needed to be by his side, it was also why she had seemed like such an excellent stalker. I mean if you can literally 'feel' the direction or pull of the object of you affections, it's just a matter of narrowing it down the closer you get. They laugh about it now, and Relena still uses her tie to Heero to check on him metaphysically speaking when he's away on a mission, which he doesn't mind. It's that connection that allows her to give him the freedom he needs, when he needs it, you can't cage Heero Yuy and expect him to be happy.

Trowa and Quatre had bonded next, the two pilots met about the same time as Heero and Duo had finally met face to face, with the addition of a few bullets. And to be Honest, Heero had bonded to Duo as well. They had formed a bond of true heart brothers and there was quite a bit of love involved as well. Heero would never deny that he felt love for Duo. Relena and Duo were the two most important people in his life, his very important people, the ones he loved above all others. The other guys knew he and Duo had been a bit closer with each other than with them and that was okay. The only pilots to get even closer than that, had been Quatre and Trowa once they acted on their lifebond, those two could screw for days on end, really...But in the end all the pilots had formed bonds of brotherhood with each other, they were their own special family.

Wufei had bonded next to the ex-Major Sally Po when he met her after the fall of the Alliance. They had both fought their bond at first, and for different reasons. Sally thought she was too old for the strikingly handsome young Chinese pilot. And Wufei was still in mourning for a wife he had not loved, and riddled with guilt over it. They had finally accepted each other after the Eve War. But of them all, Heero was convinced that Zechs took the cake as the king of stubbornness, poor Noin had waited years for the moron. At least he, Heero had started dating Relena after the first war.

By the time they had all landed in Rochester University everyone except Duo had lifebonded and accepted it. Heero and Relena had started to worry about the cocky and too fast living American. Worried that he would never find his bonded. For that was the secret of those old Geezers who had chosen and trained them. You might argue that Trowa and Wufei were supposedly 'not' the original pilots intended for their Gundams. But that did not mean that they hadn't been chosen by Prof S and Master O to eventually be the real pilots of Heavyarms and Shenlong. They were that devious, those sneaky perverted old men.

The doctors had chosen youngsters, not based solely on their intelligence and aptitude, but because each pilot possessed a high level of empathy, (Of which only Quatre was actively using at the time) and were fated to form a lifebond. It was the Doctors back out plan, a fail safe for the intensive training and hell they were about to put these children thru. Should they manage to survive the war they sent them to fight. Secretly each of the old geezers held a hope in his heart that his child would live. To do that they would need to lifebond, they would need a reason to live and not just survive. A lifebonded partner would help ground the ex-pilots and allow them a chance to deal with the trauma of surviving a terrible war and senseless war.

Heero had started worrying after the second war and the revelation that the girl Duo was living with Hilde, was really gay. He was afraid that Duo's bondmate may have died, as did so many did during the senseless wars. The others had at least met their bonded at some point by the end of the first war and in Zechs case years prior. (Did I mention he was an idiot, Noin likes to remind him of his stupidity and then make him grovel for forgiveness which he happily does. Sick I know, but we are talking about Zechs here)

Holding Relena, Heero cuddled her close and lazily trailed his fingers up and down her arm. For a bonded pair it was all about the connection, the touch, the just being together and not just the sex. Though being only 18 it often ended up that way. (wink wink)

Around 7pm Relena went to spend some quality time with her brother and Noin, the pair were leaving tomorrow for Mars. Heero went to check on Duo, and if he was awake have a little talk with the Baka about what was going on. Heero found Duo on the edge of wakefulness, so he sat and waited for the braided boy to arise on his own, he'd be less groggy that way and more coherent. Finally the violet eye's fluttered open, there were times when Heero was still caught off guard by the lovely and unusual color of his friends eyes. Sometimes he wondered idly, if it hadn't been for Relena already bonding him, if he would he have fully bonded to Duo instead? 'What if's' were a dangerous game and Heero tried not to play that one too often. He loved Duo, Yes. But he also loved Relena, and for Duo's sake he would,...no he already did love Mouse. How stupid of him to have not noticed that before, he loved Mouse. Heero smiled, he was the luckiest guy in the whole of the earth sphere.

"Hey 'Ro, what time is it?'

"About 7:30, Relena is with Zechs and Noin."

"Oh um Wow, ah you haven't been here the whole time have you? Man I feel bad about all this."

"Baka, No, I've been checking on you now and then to see if you were close to waking. That's why I'm here." Duo grinned wryly and rubbed the sleep form his eyes.

"Man, I sure wigged out didn't I? I have no idea what happened Heero, I'm sorry for ruining everyone Thanksgiving Dinner. Think Zechs and Noin will forgive me by the time they get to Mars?" Duo may have been joking but Heero knew his friend ,and that Duo really did feel bad about what happened.

"It's okay Duo, I told them you were stressed, it's partially the truth."

"Thanks 'Ro you're the best. Ah, what do ya mean, partially the truth? Do you know what's going on with me?" Heero decided to answer Duo's question with a question to see what if anything Prof. G had told the younger Duo.

"Duo, did Professor G ever mention lifebonding to you?"

"Huh? Ah well, let's see, yeah, I think he may have said something about that once."

"What did he tell you?"

"He said... 'Duo my boy, look for the one you can't 'live' without, because that one will cause you to want to live, and not just survive.' That's basically what he said. What's that got to do with me having a panic attack?"

"You really are a Baka aren't you?" Heero smirked, it was fun to have a chance to pull Duo chain if just ever so slightly.

"Heero!"

"Baka, you had a Panic Attack because you have been too far away, for too long from your lifbonded. The stronger the bond the more frequently you need to reconnect until it stabilizes." Duo started twisting his hand as Heero's words sank in, Heero didn't even have to bother pointing out 'Who' his lifemate was, he wasn't THAT stupid, despite what everyone else might think.

"H-Heero.... There's still three days until I can see her again. How am I going to deal with this?" Worried violet eyes looked up into the serious cobalt blue ones.

"Don't worry, I'll help you get thru this. After all I've been there, I know how you feel."

"Relena?"

"Hai."

"Well hell, that explains everything, Damn it's a good thing she forgave me for shooting you." Duo grinned, Heero blinked for second and then started laughing. Yes it was a very good thing Relena had forgiven Duo for shooting him the first time they had met. They spent the next hour talking about the others and lifebonds in general.

"So 'Ro what do I do now?"

"I'd suggest telling her how you feel. You do love her don't you?"

"Oh God 'Ro, I love her so much it scares me."

"It should, she's even stronger willed than Relena." Heero deadpanned, Duo blinked at his friend and then got his joke.

"Oh very funny Heero, but I, well..."

"Baka, she won't die on you and leave you alone, your lives are literally bonded together now. If she dies, you 'will' follow her, she will never leave you behind." Heero knew his friends deepest fears regarding loving someone, until he had met Heero and the rest of the pilots everyone he had ever cared about had died.

"Yeah, and what if I die? Huh?"

"I'd suggest you not do that."

"Heerrooo...." Duo rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Baka."

-

Duo managed to make it, just barely, to Sunday. He tossed his bag on his bed in his dorm room, and didn't even bother unpacking before heading over to sit on the steps to Mouse's Dorm. He breathed deeply trying to keep calm, she was coming he had to keep reminding himself of that. Reaching inside himself he searched for and found the spark that was his lifebond to Mouse. He reached for it and held on to it as he waited for her to arrive, he felt her coming nearer and nearer. No one had told him he couldn't do this, he just figured if Mouse was his lifebonded then he should be able to, besides he had always felt when Mouse was close to him. He didn't know he was going beyond what the others could do with their bonds (well except for maybe Quatre and Trowa those two were joined at the hip.) Even Relena after several years together could not focus on Heero this strongly, to feel him moving mile by mile ever closer to her, and Mouse's and Duo's bond wasn't even at full strength yet. If he had know he might have been even more scared of what was happening, but he wasn't, the others had all bonded. He was just a late bloomer it seemed, or rather he's had to find his little Mouse first. So he was only worried about how he was going to convince Mouse to spend the rest of eternity with him. This would take some planning.

When she arrived and ran up the steps and into his arms, he was positive he had found the one Professor G had told him about so long ago as a child. But first....little brain was screaming to get that girl inside right NOW, and let him have his wicked way with her. Seeing as Big brain, Mouse and her once again absent brain cells all agreed wholeheartedly, that's exactly what they did.

---

**AN: One Christmas bash coming up......an intimate evening for two. **


	20. Preparations for the Party

**Disclaimer: These boys don't belong to me and maybe it's a good thing as my house isn't big enough. **

**Story: Building a Better Mousetrap 101**

**Warnings: Not much in this chapter, except dumb founded pilots**

Being a Mouse doesn't mean you're helpless or weak.

Current Pairings: 1xR, 2xOC, 3x4, 5xS, HxOC, 6xN and OCxOC (past 1x2)

Chapter 20 – Preparations for the party

December literally flew by for the students of Rochester University. The semester was coming to a close which meant studying for final exams, finishing projects etc…Plus not to mention the excitement of the upcoming long holiday break over Christmas and New Years, which was kicked off every year by a ball like gala unoriginally called the Christmas bash by the student body.

Now as expected of the highly intelligent ex-gundam pilots and their group of friends, Finals, classes and projects were not a real big issue, especially as this was only their first semester in college and they had all taken a mostly pre electives to get them out of the way. SO the girls were more focused on the upcoming dance and it was not unusual to find them huddled together planning what they were going to wear, or how to do their hair, and more importantly make sure their dates were presentable.

Fall had made its way into winter, the old cherry tree was bare now and it was usually too chilly for the students to stay outside for very long, especially a former L2 street rat who hated the cold. So Duo and his Mouse didn't have as much alone time as they used too, staying either in the cafeteria after lunch with their friends or perhaps trying to find a little peace and quiet by hanging out in the library. I know what you're thinking Duo? Quiet? But when he was with Mouse he didn't feel the same need to fill the silence like he did with others. And of course the library was a great place they discovered to cuddle, among the old stuffed chairs. Typical teenage behavior, those chairs had seen many a teenage couple cuddling and canoodling in their day. Duo and Mouse were no different.

Mouse of course was still just flat out blown away by just about everything going on in her life. Duo was more attentive than ever since the Thanksgiving break, to the point that if she had minded, which she didn't, she might have thought he was being overly possessive. Every once in a while she would actually pinch herself to make sure this wasn't all a dream. I mean COME ON! This was like 'the' hottest guy in the entire earth Sphere as far as she was concerned, and he 'wanted' her? Right. Fortunately her hormones had joined forces with her constantly vacationing brain cells and they were all too busy partying and enjoying the constant attention the beautiful chestnut haired violet eyed male was giving her. Her heart had gone AWOL several weeks ago and she was no longer the boss of it whatsoever. Despite the fact that she continually warned it that this had to be too good to be true, it had stubbornly gone and fallen completely in love with the braided menace.

When she wasn't trying to talk some sense to her misbehaving hormones or her AWOL heart, she gave herself completely to the madness that was fast becoming her life. Joining Relena, and the others in their big plans for the Christmas Bash. Dresses were ordered, hair styles played with, shoes tried on again and again. Until finally everything was chosen, and the big event was at hand. The guys had it easy, because of all the formal events the boys normally attended either by invited or as security for Relena, they all had their own tuxes, so all they had to do was drop them off at the dry cleaners and make sure they were wearing matching socks. It was SO not fair. Even Duo just braided his hair for the event, wearing a tux was hot enough, a thick curtain of hair past his ass would have only added to the heat.

The party itself was being held in the regal and old Hilton Hotel just downtown of Rochester University. Between Relena, being who she was and Quatre being a Winner, they had managed to get the whole top Penthouse floor to themselves. A pair of two bedroom suites mirrored each other off the single hallway. One door on each side of the hall lead to each suite. Walking into a suite you found yourself in a large comfortable living area with a small kitchenette and wet bar, off to each side was a French door that lead to one of the suites two bedrooms, each with their own luxurious bathing facilities. This meant a total of four bedrooms, in one suite was of course Relena and her Heero, Relena had insisted that Duo and Mouse take the other bedroom in their suite, which only made sense as across the hall in the other suite, Quatre and Trowa took one room, while Wufei and Sally had the other. This way all five ex-Gundam pilots were on the same floor. On the floor below them was Rick with his date, the no longer clueless Mike Phillips, and next to them was Hilde with Mike's twin sister Gloria. The rest of the rooms on that floor were filled with the Maganac Corps. Talk about over kill on the security, but someone had put Une in charge and she tended to go over board when it involved Relena and any of her boys, as she called the pilots.

The girls, including Hilde and Gloria, had all taken over Relena's suite to get ready for the dance, leaving the boys to spruce up over in Quatre's suite of rooms. This wasn't an issue until the boys realized they were ready to go and the girls claimed they still needed at least an hour maybe more before they would be ready. The boys trying to be gentlemen thought to wait, but after impatiently waiting for 30 minutes they gave up, and with the blessings of their female counterpart's, descended to the party below in the great hall. This of course was exactly as the women had planned it. Grinning Hilde cleared the off table of the deck of cards they had been using to pass the time. The truth was, the girls were basically ready except for actually putting on their dresses and a few final finishing touches. They had planned all along to 'Make an Entrance' and totally Wow their friends and dates. As Hilde and Gloria were each others date they were the exception, though that hadn't stopped them from wanting to "Make an Entrance' they were still girls after all.

In less than 30 minutes they were all ready to go and headed downstairs to the Great Hall. The Formal Ball room of the grand old hotel had an elegant small staircase that lead from the main entrance onto the floor. A fact, that had been cased out well in advance for Maximum Entrance Making. At the door was an overly serious Butler who loudly announced any and all new arrivals. This had also been included in the Maximum Make an Entrance plan. As planned Hilde and Gloria entered first, this way the Gundam boys would have a heads up that their woman folk were on their way, and they had best be paying attention... or else!

Hilde looked very dapper in a form fitting black tuxedo, while the lovely and delicate blue eyed blonde Gloria was wrapped in a light baby blue dress. The striking dark and lightness of the couple drew lots of oooohs and Ahhhhhs as they descended onto the main floor and joined their waiting friends. As planned the appearance of Hilde and Gloria alerted the ex-Gundam pilots that their girls had 'arrived'. Wufei and Heero smirked sure they were in for a treat, knowing their mates had obviously planned the whole thing. Duo was grinning like and idiot, so he was basically normal. Though he couldn't wait to see Mouse in her party dress, if it was anything like what she had worn to Zechs Halloween party they might end up upstairs sooner rather than later. Well if she let him, girls were funny that way. Now if there 'was' an extra sparkle in his glorious amethyst eyes that night, then that might have to do with what he did have planned for later. Q had helped him set up a romantic escape in their room for after the party. That big softie Rashid was taking care of the details now that the girls had finally left the suite.

The next to make an appearance: **'Major Doctor Sally PO'**

Duo's grin grew even bigger, Waffles looked like someone had hit him over the back of his head with a 2x4. Wufei just blinked as the lovely statuesque honey blonde made her way down the staircase and to her speechless fiancée. She was dressed in retro old Hollywood style, The strapless gown was a deep rose that showed off her golden tan skin and honey blonde hair to perfection. Heero smirked , Wufei was soooo whipped, there was no wa……

"**Miss Relena Darlain-Peacecraft (droaning titles blah blah blah)"**

Heero's mouth fell open and stayed that way. Duo's eyes flickered between his best friend and the Former Queen of the World. Relena had certainly out done herself tonight if the stunned expression on Heero's face was anything to go by. Personally, Duo had always liked Brunettes better. (wink wink) But he had to admit Relena did look good, like the Princess she was, in a blue silk gown that exactly matched her eyes. The gems encrusted chocker around her neck is what held the gown up. It was a very grown up gown, much different that the childish ones she used to wear during the wars. Walking over to Heero she gently closed his open mouth with a finger.

"Why Heero Darling, You would think you've never seen me dressed up before."

"Hn" The ever wise 01 pilot closed his mouth and a few seconds later a couple of his brain cells started functioning again. So he tried talking again.

"Relena you look magnificent, but where Mouse?" Duo had started to wonder the same thing, why had Mouse come down before Relena? But Relena just smiled and pointed to the entrance where once again another beauty was making an entrance.

"**Miss Lisa Johnson, of the 'Johnson and Johnson' Family."**

A few people in the crown blinked at the name not recognizing it, having called her Mouse from day one. Ah, why did 'Johnson and Johnson' sound so familiar? Well never mind, they realized soon enough who the dark beauty was. She was a vision in silver cloth that flashed in the lights of the hall and showed of her full curves to perfection, as she took a step to start descending the stairs the slit cut up the front flashed her shapely leg off to a tee. The spaghetti strap style of the dress left a significant amount of cleavage open to the worlds view, and Duo hadn't even seen the fact that the dress was basically back less, the sparkling straps crossing her trim back. Everyone in the room watched as she slowly descended the stairs, Duo's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Relena was counting to herself in her head…3…2 and.. Duo leapt over a couple of tables and raced to Mouse and tossed his tux jacket over her shoulders, 1.

Oh too funny, Hilde had been absolutely correct. Duo was very possessive of what was his, as he had always had so little, and he definitely considered Mouse his and his alone.

"Where the HELL is your dress!!"

"Jackass this is my dress."

"No it's not, there not enough material there to make a dress." Duo kept trying to put his jacket over her shoulders and she kept shrugging it off. Finally she grabbed his braid and wrapped it around her wrist gave it a tug.

"Maxwell, I suggest you put you own jacket back on."

"I –um, but everyone is looking at you."

"That's the idea moron, now if you're a good boy, then you'll be the only one who gets touch. They only get to look and be jealous of you." She winked at the handsome violet eyed male. Duo being Duo tried one last time.

"But um aren't you , you know cold, I'm just being a gentleman, offering you my jacket and all." He flashed her one of his patented 1000 watt grins. Didn't work damn his bad luck.

"Duooo."

"Fine, fine I'm putting it back on, see you win. Naaaa" Duo stuck his tongue out at her, Mouse just grinned at him. But that didn't stop Duo from wrapping an arm about her waist and keeping her by his side for the rest of the night. Yeah, yeah he knew she was his, but that didn't mean some asshole wouldn't try to make a play for his girl, and he hadn't told her yet. So she didn't know how much she meant to him.


	21. Take my Heart

**Disclaimer: These boys don't belong to me and maybe it's a good thing as my house isn't big enough. **

**Story: Building a Better Mousetrap 101**

**Warnings: Fluff and sap and lots of kissing going on.**

Being a Mouse doesn't mean you're helpless or weak.

Current Pairings: 1xR, 2xOC, 3x4, 5xS, HxOC, 6xN and OCxOC (past 1x2)

Chapter 21- Take my Heart

The rest of the night went relatively smoothly other than having to air out a few Heero type Death Glares on a couple of assholes who took too long to move their eyes to a different part of the room. Duo now completely understood why Heero hovered over Relena at functions, it was for Glarability, it was almost fun. Catch the eye of some asshole ogling your girl and then Death Glare them into submission. The party was decent enough, there was food, drinking, and dancing, though not the wild and hot stuff they usually danced when they went out clubbing, of course that was all to the good, if the girls moved to much they would have probably popped out of their dresses. Needless to say slow dances were very popular, as were the corners where the mistletoe had been conveniently placed. The night was filled with rum spiced eggnog and kisses galore. Ah except for Mouse and Relena, Duo was getting just as good as Heero at Death Glaring away tipsy coeds hoping for a peck from the pretty girls.

Earlier that night Duo had made a request of the DJ and looking at his watch it was just about that time. He pulled a grinning Mouse out on to the floor just as the song began. He was, not surprisingly very nervous, he was about to bare his soul to Mouse, and in front of all his friends. The song he had chosen was appropriately enough. 'Right here Waiting for You' by Richard Marx.

Duo pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her for a moment before letting go enough to cup her face with his left hand, she smiled softly and nuzzled her face into his hand. She'd always liked this song, it reminded her of herself and how she'd always been waiting there for him. Suddenly he spoke softly...

"You are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me" Mouse's dark gray eyes shot to Duo's serious amethyst ones.

"Oh Duo."

"I-I have very little that I consider truly mine own. My hair." He grinned at her and glanced quickly at the braided chestnut colored bracelet she always wore on her left wrist. He laced the fingers of his right hand with the fingers of her left and brought that hand up to his lips and kissed the back gently and then held it to his heart. Which was beating madly by this point, he continued…

"The only other thing I have is this."

He released her hand and reached up behind his neck to undo the clasp of the chain to his cross, the one he always wore, and took it off. Mouse's eyes grew as big as saucers, she knew what that cross meant to the once lost orphan boy from L2. It was the only thing he had left from Sister Helen and the Maxwell Church.

Slowly as if time stood still, and maybe for this important event it did slow down a little bit. Duo removed his precious cross that held so many of his memories and a lot of his pain and placed it around the neck of the woman he loved more than life itself.

"Take this, wear it for me. I'm giving it to you along with my Heart, if you'll have it." Mouse remained quiet as Duo closed the clasp the chain around her neck. She hesitantly lifted a hand and gently touched the cross that was now gracing her throat.

"Oh my God. Duo, if this is a dream, I don't want it to end."

"Mouse." She smiled up into the worried looking violet gaze.

"I'm yours, for as long as you'll have me. I love you Duo Maxwell." Duo blinked, his heart felt like it was going to burst with joy and his eyes glistened with tears of happiness as he pulled her close he buried his face in her warm dark hair.

"I- I love you so much Mouse." He moved and soon enough his lips captured hers in a kiss that tried to express

all the love in his heart. Mouse that she was going to explode from happiness.

-

Off to the side of the dance floor the other 4 ex-Gundam pilots watched as their brother gave of his very self to his bondmate. Even Trowa was surprised at the depth of Duo's feelings for the quiet dark haired girl. Quatre snuggled up to Trowa a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Quatre?"

"I've never felt Duo feel so complete before Trowa, not once. He's so happy it almost hurts."

"Little one, he is but beginning to realize the joy of his lifebond. How could he not be happy? I know, I felt this strongly when you accepted me." Quatre looked up into Trowa dark green eyes and sighed happily.

"Trowa I love you, Have I mentioned that today?"

"Once or twice, but it bears repeating often so I never forget."

"Yes, Trowa never forget that I love with all my heart."

"And I you little one." Trowa captured Quatre's upturned face in a sweet and love filled kiss, there would be time later for passionate embraces and hot loving. Now was for sharing with their friends the beauty of true love and their life bonds.

-

Relena nuzzled into Heero's side as she watched the scene unfold on the dance floor. She should be jealous, but she wasn't. Though Heero hadn't been nearly 'that' romantic, when he'd given her his heart, of course just admitting he had one at all at the time, had been a real stretch for the emotionally distant boy he had been. But she smiled to herself, he was learning and he made up for it in so many other ways. Like now for instance….

Heero smiled down gently on the smiling face of his love and lifemate as she watched their best friend give his heart to the woman he loved. Heero turned Relena towards him.

"I know, I don't say it enough. But you know I love you, don't you Relena?"

"Oh Heero, I love you too. SO much, that when you do say those words I feel like I'm going to burst from joy and happiness."

"Relena."

"Heero." The Perfect Soldier gave his Princess a Perfect kiss to share the moment.

-

Wufei smirked from yet another corner of the dance floor. Leave it to Maxwell to show them all up. Of course the act of giving up his cross was something even Wufei would have never expected. It was touchingly intimate and extremely personal. The only thing Wufei held on to, was wearing white for Melain, and suddenly he realized that perhaps this hurt Sally, though the Honey blonde had never said anything to him. He looked at the tender expression on her face as she watched Duo and Mouse. Yes it was time.

"Sally will you go shopping with me tomorrow?"

"Shopping?"

"Yes I need a new wardrobe, it's time I stopped wearing so much white." Sally's eyes filled with tears.

"Are you sure Wufei, really?"

"Woman it is time to leave the past behind where it belongs. While you're at it, name a date. I need children to teach my clans traditions to."

"Ah, Wufei.."

"Yes Woman?"

"I'm pregnant."

**THUD**

"Wufei?" Sally looked baffled of all the responses she had expected that hadn't been one of them. Duo and Mouse had seen Wufei drop and came right over.

"Whoa what happened to Wuffie? Whatcha day to him Sal?"

"I told him he was going to be a father."

"Oh…. Ah, no wonder he fainted… hehehe, Wow this is so cool, I can rib him about this for years!"

6 voices cried out in unison…

"DUO!"

"What? I can't have a little fun at Feifei's expense? He like never screws up."

(Sigh)

-

Wufei regained consciousness during all this and glared at the braided menace as he regained his feet.

"Maxwell don't be an ass. I was just caught off guard for a moment at the joyous news." Sally smiled.

"Truly Wufei?"

"Woman, I already told you to pick a date. That I was ready for children, I just didn't expect you to fulfill my demands so quickly." And with that Wufei grinned. And the rest of the group all congratulated him and Sally on the future child of the Dragon clan. Hilde and Gloria joined them, Rick had watched the Maxwell kid bare his soul, he then dragged Mike off to their room for a little soul baring of his own. If he had his way, Mike would someday be his life partner. And tonight he planned to tell the sweet young man how he really felt about him. He hoped Mike didn't pass out.

Upstairs Rashid and the Maganac's were just finishing up in the suites. Duo wasn't the only one who had requested something a little special tonight. In fact, each room had something special. Rashid shook his massive head, grinning to himself, Master Quatre and is friends were still just teenagers. They had been thru so much in their short lives that even he sometimes forgot. They all deserved a little fun and as much happiness as they could find, because of these boys, the world was at peace.

AN: Kawaiii!!!! yeah now on the lovely gratuitous sex scene YEAH!!!!!!


	22. Night Moves

**Disclaimer: These boys don't belong to me and maybe it's a good thing as my house isn't big enough. **

**Story: Building a Better Mousetrap 101**

**Warnings: Warm fluff and sexy stuff**

Being a Mouse doesn't mean you're helpless or weak.

Current Pairings: 1xR, 2xOC, 3x4, 5xS, HxOC, 6xN and OCxOC (past 1x2)

Chapter 22 - Night Moves

Everyone was congratulating Wufei and Sally on their upcoming nuptials and the impending baby. The girls were all giggly and trying to think of a good date, one where Sally would still be able to be slim enough to wear the dress of her dreams as she walked down the aisle. The guys were all patting Wufei on the back and calling him the 'Man. and cracking jokes about stepping up to the plate etc....

While that was all going on Duo led Mouse away from the party and up to their penthouse bedroom suite. While in the elevator he pulled her back up against his chest and buried his face in her soft dark hair. Damn she smelled good, little brain was all for turning her around and starting the kissing stuff right here and now. He had to constantly tell little brain the tonight was 'special' and to hold his horses, he'd get his chance eventually.

Mouse had her eyes closed and was reveling in the closeness of the strong lean body behind her holding her. She had her arms draped over his as he had his wrapped around her middle. It was a wonderful connected feeling, she was a tad surprised he wasn't trying to kiss her yet. So she turned her head opened her dark smokey eyes and raised one delicate eyebrow at him asking just that question all without words.

"If I start kissing you now, We'll never make it to the room." Duo grinned at the lovely girl in his arms.

"Ah, Good idea, Love." Mouse smiled and snuggled back into his embrace, oh she could tell he wanted her all right, that was readily apparent.

Finally, it seemed like years later, at least to their over active teenage hormones, the elevator door open to the Penthouse floor. Rashid, greeted them calmly as they disembarked the elevator, The pair was all starry eyed and grinning like a pair of fools. Mouse thought to herself that Damn that was one BIG man, if the rest of the Maganac were this big and on guard duty tonight they all had nothing to worry about.

"Master Duo. A pleasure to see you." Rumbled the giant

"Rashid, is everything ready?"

"As requested."

"Thanks Rashid, you're a peach." Duo grinned and winked at the Giant of a man as they passed him and went into the suite. The kitchenette was now well stocked with snacks and goodies for both parties sharing this particular suite, along with a well stocked wet bar, holding soda's and the beverages choice such as Sake warming for Heero and Wine chilling for Duo. Everything was properly labeled so as not to get mixed up. Duo also knew that besides the wine and soda's in the wet bar there should be an open bottle of wine cooling on ice in their bedroom, along with glasses and everything. With a flourish Duo threw open the French doors leading to their side of the suite to show Mouse everything that had been prepared for their special evening together.

The bed was turned down invitingly and flower petals were strewn across the room and on to the bed and then thru the open door leading to the bath were a large Jacuzzi tub awaited filled to the brim with warm fragrant water and more flower petals. (not roses mind you that was always Treize's thing, not Duo's, he had requested color and variety for smell and texture) Next to the bed on the side leading to the bathroom was a small table that held a bottle of white zinfandel chilling on ice and two glasses. It was perhaps the most wonderful and romantic thing anyone had ever done for Mouse, Hell even some movies didn't come close to the reality of this.

Candles were lite everywhere lending a soft glow to everything, they were in the bathroom and bedroom both. Duo led the stunned Mouse in to the room by the hand, even he was looking around obviously impressed by the handy work of the maganacs.

"WOW, Those Maganac's sure know how to set the mood."

"I'll say. What exactly did you ask for?"

"Told Q-man, I wanted a really romantic setting. The kind that um , well you tell, someone how much you really fell about them, and then spend all night showing them you mean it."

"I'd say they nailed it right on the head."

"Yeah, so um what are we supposed to do first?" Duo looked a little lost for a second, rubbing the back of his head still gazing about him in wonder at what his friends people had accomplished for him on such short notice.

"Pour me a glass of wine Duo, we'll take it from there." Mouse smiled at the slightly flustered look on her mates face. It was kind of amusing when you think about it. I mean it's not like this was going to be their first time having sex, they'd been screwing like rabbits for weeks now, and it's not like he hadn't said he cared. He'd given her everything he had to give, a part of his braid, literally, his precious cross and his heart along with it. But tonight they would take that final step, and make love, and not just have sex, not just screwing, they were going to 'Make Love', This was a big thing in 'guy speak', and that made it very special. Boys were silly that way, see to a guy there was sex and screwing on one side and then there was making love and being intimate, they were 2 separate things to them in their minds. Girls on the other hand realized right away that the screwing and sex was already intimate and changed everything, and making Love was just a slow sweet and romantic way of screwing the brains out of the significant other and themselves. It just took guys longer to realize what girls already knew. But it was really sweet and special when they went to all this trouble and girls made sure to let their menknow they appreciated it.

Duo stepped over to the small table and poured them each a glass of wine, handling Mouse one. He blushed and glanced around the room quickly, at the bed, the flower petals everywhere, the Jacuzzi spa... Mouse smiled, if she didn't know better, and she damn well did, she'd think he was a virgin with his first woman. Then it hit her,.... THIS was new to him, before her, he had never **'Made Love'** with anybody, had never gone to any lengths to be romantic or even tried to take it slow. She grinned into her wine. Well at least she had a little experience with that jackass Dino, who in an attempt to weasel his way into her families money had tried to woe her with similar tactics. The difference this time was that she was here with someone who truly meant all this, and it touched her to her very soul.

They had both had a couple of drink down at the party earlier, but nothing serious. A few glasses of wine would only relax them and at this point that is what they needed. She stepped over to Duo still sipping her chilled wine smiling at him over the rim.

"So hotshot, what's next? Music Our own Slow dancing?" Mouse purred at the chestnut haired male as he watched her every move. She trailed the fingers of her free hand down his chest. "Perhaps you could do a strip tease for me?"

"You are a cruel Woman. I am trying to hold out here and be romantic and shit." Her fingers reached his waistband by this time.

"Oh, I can See that you are, but perhaps we should take the edge off, so to speak." Her hands continued their path over his zippered erection.

"ohhhh Ahhhh Mouse, Please Ahh." She grinned as she knelt down before him,

"Certainly Love, then we can play all night after this." She took another sip of her wine then set the glass down and using her teeth lowered the zipper of his trousers, Duo's eyes glazed over, Yep he was a gonner all right, Using fingers normally quick and nimble flying over keyboard she quickly freed his burgeoning cock to the cool air of the room.

"Ooooohhhh Oh God," Duo moaned as she grasped his slim hips in both of her hands, she teased the tip of his cock with her lips and tongue.

"M-M-ore, Oh God, Mouse, Your Killing me." Grinning evilly up thru her bangs and lashes her eyes a dark smoky gray, Mouse began to suck and lick up and down Duo's length. Finally taking the whole length into her hot warm wet mouth. Duo moaned, the feeling was incredible and just when he thought it wasn't going to get any better she started moving up and down at a rapid pace sucking all the while., occasionally stopping to torture him with teasing licks and nips. By this time he was so close that it didn't take much longer, he'd been on the edge since the dance floor earlier, all it took to finish him off was for her reach between his straining thighs and grasp his balls and squeeze. That did it he came in a bright flash of white light into her mouth, always a lady she swallowed it all, each and every drop.

Standing back up she picked up her glass and took a sip of her wine before catching Duo's lips in a searing kiss. He wrapped her tightly in his arms holding her close, ravishing her mouth. tasting both the wine she had drunk and himself on her, that was a big turn on. Coming up for air, they both grinned at each other, except for Duo's pants being undone they were still basically dress.

"So.... That take the edge off?" Mouse winked at Duo.

"You betcha, No wonder I love the Hell outta you." Duo grinned and rubbed his hand up and down Mouse's back.

"So how do we get this thing of you, and just what exactly do you have on underneath it."

"Oh that's easy, the straps have clasps at the sides, just undo them and then the whole thing will just 'slither' down my body."

"Slither, Really?"

"Cool word huh? 'Slither...." Mouse grinned."As for your second question. I ain't got nothing on under this dress." Mouse winked as Duo's breathing hitched.

"Y-You mean this whole fucking time you've been walking around practically naked!!!!! OH GOD, You're Gonna kill me, You know that?" Mouse just grinned and rubbed her body against Duo's

"You have far too many clothes on Maxwell, let me help you relax." She reached up and tore off the bow tie he'd been wearing, Duo just kept nodding as her hands slowly unbuttoned one by one the buttons on his formal shirt, He leaned forward and captured her lips in a long sweet kiss as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms until it fell to the floor. From there her hands moved to his trim waist and pulled out the undershirt he was wearing and with agonizing slowness she raised it exposing the sweet flesh of his six pack toned abs, then up and over his well defined pecs and rosey male nipples that stood out in the candle light against his pale skin. Breaking the kiss she stood on tip toe to get the shirt off over his head and then let him finish getting his arms and braid out of it, he casually tossed it across the room. They had both kicked off their shoes upon first entering the suite, formal shoes are not exactly made for comfort and so are usually abandoned at the first opportunity.

Mouse took another sip of her wine as Duo leaned down to remove his socks one at a time. Now all that was left was her dress and his Pants and Boxers. Standing back up Duo grabbed the waistband of his pants and boxers together and with a playful smile on his lips slowly lowered them for Mouse, finally stepping out of them and standing before her in all his glory. Mouse was having trouble breathing by this point because to her he was perfection. So beautiful, long lean trim and toned muscle, so strong and every scar that laced his body showed his strength of character.

Up to this point nearly all their sexual encounters had been fast and furious or done during the dark of night and under covers, This was a new level of intimacy, they had never really seen each other completely naked before. Well unless you count the fact that that Damn dress hardly covered anything, but still. Duo stood before her unsure for the first time in his life, what would she think? He was covered in scars, from his childhood on the streets of L2, the wars, when he had been captured, so many scars, he wasn't perfect and he knew it. He looked down at the floor, not wanting to see the rejection in her eyes.

Mouse stepped forward and placed both hands on his shoulders, his gaze shot to hers, there was no rejection in them, none at all, only Love.

"Damn Mouse, You deserve someone perfect, I'm all scarred up."

"Duo, you are perfect in my eyes. Your Scars make you even more beautiful to me, they tell me how beautiful you are on the inside. The strength that makes you, you."

It was the right thing to say, had she denied the scars he would never had believed her, but she had not only acknowledged them, but what he had gone thru getting them. The hands on his shoulders lightly traced all the scars that laced his body, down his arms, then his chest, around to his back and legs and then once again confronting him and a long scar that trailed up across his stomach.

"They are each beautiful and a part of you and who you are. I treasure every last one of them."

Duo didn't bother to stop the tears falling from his eyes, he took both her hands in his and kissed the tips of her fingers. He then turned her around and undid the clasps on the back of her dress and with a sigh it slithered to a puddle on the floor at her feet.

"Now here is Perfection, at least to my eyes." Still standing behind Mouse Duo lifted one of her arms up and over both their heads and trailed his fingers lightly down the inside causing her to shiver, the arms fell behind his head and he nestled his lips on her collar bone licking and sucking the delicate skin there. His other hand was splayed across her softly rounded abdomen. Mouse leaned her head back and sighed into his caresses, his hands roamed the gentle slopes and curves of her body finding no flaws to his mind. Turning her towards him he gathered her close and picked her up and carried her into the bathroom and together they sank in to the flower strewn Jacuzzi bath. Hours later sated and replete the bonded lifemates sleep safe in each other's arms.

The same could be said of each Lifebonded couple in the other three bedrooms.

---

**AN: Life goes go on for our Pilots and their chosen.... how can it not.;)**


	23. Epiloge

**Disclaimer: GW doesn't belong to me so much for wishing. **

**Story: Building a Better Mousetrap 101**

Being a Mouse doesn't mean you're helpless or weak.

Current Pairings: 1xR, 2xOC, 3x4, 5xS, HxOC, 6xN and OCxOC (past 1x2)

Epilogue

Call me Mouse, nearly everybody does, and last week I and all my friends graduated from Rochester University, with our master degree's. We did it in the usual four years. Could we have done it in less? Sure, but why? We'd given enough of our childhoods and young adult hoods away to training and wars and other crap. So we decided to take full advantage of our college years. I must say it was well worth it. I graduated with a degree in Computer Science for which I had gotten my scholarship for in the first place and a secondary degree in child psychology which is what I really wanted to do, as does Duo. We're going to open a clinic/orphanage together.

Relena of course majored in politics, Duh and partying, thanks to me and the gang. Quatre majored in business, but not for the reasons you'd think, he isn't planning to take over Winner enterprises, that he has left to his sisters mostly, he is helping the colonies rebuild themselves and become viable again. Trowa is ever at his side as his rchief executive officer and husband. They made it official during out junior year. Wufei and Sally Married during that first Christmas break and they now have three children of their own, who'd have thought Wufei had it in him. Plus he has rounded up all the survivors of L5, Seems the elders sent the youngest children to L2 before self detonating, (sneaky bastards) they are currently living in a clan like environment on earth near the university. Wufei is truly in his element now, and Sally is a happy woman.

As for Relena and I, well we often argue who is the luckiest woman in the earth sphere, but today we have decided to call it even, as in less than one hour we are marrying our princess. I just hope they don't throw up on the altar. Can't you just see that? Heero and Duo are more than Brothers, it just seemed right somehow. It's really for them anyway. Trowa is going to be Heero's Best Man and Quatre is Duo's Best man. For Maids of Honor we went with Hilde for me and Gloria for Relena, Quatre still hasn't gotten over Dorothy stabbing him, go figure. Rick and Mike are the ushers, and that's about it to our little wedding party of like 2 bazillion guests, ouch. Okay, So Relena is the Queen once again of the Sanc Kingdom, Heero and the other G-boys saved the world on several occasions, and opps, I forgot the mention that I'm the only female Heiress to the Howard-Johnson family legacy, not that I'm inheriting much mind you, but the paparazzi just love this kind of stuff.

My Dads all in a thither about the whole debacle as he calls it, what can you do at this point. At least he treats Duo like the son he never had. Took while for Duo to feel comfortable enough around my dad, but I can tell you the day it happened, he pranked my parents as they were sneaking off for one of their little afternoon getaways, when suddenly my dad soaking wet, comes racing after Duo, my mom and I were laughing so hard we were literally rolling on the ground. After about 30 minutes Duo let my dad catch him and give him the nuggie he deserved, laughing all the while. I swear there were tears in Duo's eyes when my dad gave him a bear hug afterwards, and then my pop still managed to drag my soaking wet mother off for a 'nap'. We thought that was a fine idea and took a nap ourselves. Just to be on the safe side you understand. (Wink Wink) Ahhh, the music is about to begin, that's my cue.

-

Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, If you're up there watching over me, I hope your proud of your little street urchin. Cause I feel like I'm the luckiest man in the world right now, I fell into a Mousetrap only to find an Angel.

-

I'd tell the Baka he's staring, maybe even drooling except so am I. What the HELL are we getting ourselves into?

-

In a empty classroom Professor Thomas Stubbins is closing out his classroom for the last time. He has tendered his resignation and is packed and ready to join his comrades in retirement on the small Caribbean island they bought years ago. One last e-mail was all that was needed to let them know he was on his way.

Sirs J,G,S,H and O,

'Operation Bonding' has been a complete success. As reported earlier 05 married his bondmate and already has three children of his own and is well on his way to rebuilding his clan from the survivors we located and directed Une's Prevetors too.

03 and 04 have made it official as well, and have started on the projects we have suggested for them to help the failing colonies become more self sufficient.

The Peacecraft had finally brought 01 to heel, and he is very happy with his side career of photo journalist. 01 and 02 will most likely always work at least part time for Une's Preventors, you can take the boy out of the fight but you can't take the fight out of the boy. Plus 01 will have his wife to cover And 02 plans to help troubled kids, like he once was, that should keep them both relatively busy.

As for 02, as you know project Mousetrap went off without a hitch. Speaking of which I had better get to the church or I'll miss the wedding of the century. As 01 marries the Peacecraft and 02 marries the Howard Johnson heiress.

Signing off T

See you geezers in about 3 days.

**Mission Complete**


End file.
